Splashstar's Story
by Lightning the Fox 123
Summary: This is my warrior character's story. Her name is Splashstar. Usually, it's just Splashheart, but this one's gonna be -star. Her life from BloodClan Leader to apprentice to warrior to deputy to leader of RiverClan. Then death.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Scourge? What are you doing here?" a light silver she cat asked the small black tom with one white paw.

"Waterfur. Tigerstar has offered me a part of the forest if BloodClan stands along side TigerClan in convincing ThunderClan and WindClan." He said, a little happy.

"Oh! That's great!" said the silver she cat, Waterfur.

"Yes, yes it is." He said, back to his normal, mad self.

The forest was silent now as Waterfur left with the rest of TigerClan, and BloodClan, to 'convince' ThinderClan and WindClan to join TigerClan. She left her kit behind at camp. Splashkit, a blue tabby she cat. Lucky for every one, she looked nothing like her father, Scourge, who was the only one that knew that he was the father.

But, unfortunatley, she had his temper, and strength. Cats in the Clan seemed to stare at her ever since Scourge visited camp once, to speak to Tigerstar and Leopardstar. They seemed to be making connections, but no one ever said anything to Waterfur about it. Now, they were at fourtrees.

"Firestar. Tallstar. You are fools not to join TigerClan!" Tigerstar hissed.

"No, they know what's right!" Waterfur accidently screamed out loud.

Every one stared at her, shocked, as well as herself. Tigerstar's fur bristled. His long, curved claws unsheathed, and he snarled.

"What?" He snarled out through his clenched teeth.

She opened her mouth to answer, but never got the chance. Tigerstar leaped at her, slicing her neck down to her stomach with his long claws. She squeaked, falling to the ground, near dead. She blacked out, although she could still hear. She heard a small snarl from Scourge, then him saying there would be no battle today. Then she heard fur ripping, and felt blood, not hers, lapping around her.

She heard shocked yowls from around the clearing, atleast her death was avenged. She heard all cats running away. One dragged her away, she could feel him tugging her fur towards the river. "Scourge?" She coughed it out.

"Yeah." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm dying, I-I know it. Just, take care of Splashkit." She choked out.

"Yeah, I will." he said, his voice breaking. Then she fell silent, and still.

The last thing she heard was an anguished yowl from Scourge.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Hey, my name's Splashstar. This is my life story. Right now, I live in StarClan with my mother, and strangely, my father. OK, so, I'm skipping kit-hood right now, 'cuz it was a very boring two moons. Yep I was a kit for two moons. Why? Let the story explain for itself.

* * *

><p>I hissed in shock and horror at the bright ginger she cat in front of me. Brick. "What? You're lying! Scourge and Bone <em>arn't<em> dead!" I growled. I was two moons old, and without Scourge, I have no parents. My mother died four days ago.

"Splash! Now, with Scourge gone, you are the next leader of BloodClan. Your friend, Scar, is deputy. Now, go, the Clan needs you." She hissed unsympathetically. Oh, did I forget to mention, my best friend Scar is sitting beside me, and she's Bone's daughter. Brick has a daughter too, her name's Leopard. She's beside me too.

I was undersized like my father, and at two moons old, I'm a proud BloodClan member with three dog fangs on my orange collar. I'm a gray tabby with darker stripes and silver paws, chest, and muzzle. Scar is a huge black and white she cat, she is three moons old with four cat fangs on a bright green collar. Her left ear was shredded by a dog, who I killed in return. Leopard was even smaller than me, at one and a half moons and one small cat fang on her collar. She is a brownish gold color with brown and black spots.

"You three are the next generation of BloodClan." She hissed and raced away, and we never saw her after that.

"I hate her." Leopard growled.

"Agreed." Scar put in.

"Me three. But, she was right. BloodClan needs us." I growled. I left my room in the twoleg nest and stood on the place that jutted out over the Clan. My father used to adress the Clan here. I stood beside him and Bone and Brick with Scar and Leopard.

The sound of paw steps behind me told me they were there.

"Attention all cats of BloodClan!" I yowled. I'd never adressed the Clan myself, but I knew what Scourge had done. The heads of the panicing cats below turned towards the flat space in shock. The wood was worn out, but it stood strong so we were safe. There were pieces of wood that stood up, with flat ones on top. Twolegs called them a balcony or deck so thats what we call them.

"I know you know Scourge and Bone are dead. But we must move on. I will be your leader, and Scar is your deputy." The words were forced out, I hated admitting my father was dead, but I had to.

"No way. I'm not taking orders from two feather brained kits!" Yowled a cat. The crowd parted and a black tom cat with white paws and green eyes stepped forward.

"What? As Scourge's daughter, the role of leader is mine when he dies!" I was furious. I forgot all about grieving, I had no room for it, I was full of rage.

"What are you going to do? Hmm? Pounce on my tail until I surrender?" He sneered. A few cats tried to pull him back, but he swiped at them. The rest shot looks between me and the tom.

"Your name?" I asked. My teeth were clenched together so hard, I'm surprised they didn't bust.

"What?" He growled, looking at me.

"You're name? What is it?" By now, I was furiously pacing the wood on the wood beams. I never took my eyes off of the tom, though.

"Coal." He snarled. I leaped off the deck. I landed right in front of him. I heard the small shrieks of surprise from all of the cats. I was fully aware that the only ones who didn't shriek were Scar and Leopard.

"Go to hell, Splash!" The tom yowled, leaping at me. I dodged it quickley. I laughed as he slipped when he landed. I leaped on top of him, I saw the fear in his eyes.

"I can't. It has a restraining order against me, it's scared I'll take over." I growled before slashing his throat open. I saw the light fade from his eyes. I jumped off, and looked for the boxes on the side of the porch. I leaped up them, and jumped between the wooden poles of the deck.

"Now. Any others have a protest against my leadership?" I said. "No? Good. Go." I growled. I turned and left. I padded into the abandoned twoleg nest.

"Splash? You here?" I heard Scar's voice from where I was. I was gray, I blended in. "Here." I mumbled.

"OK. What do you want us to do?" Leopard asked.

"Umm, something?" I said. I didn't own them, they were free to do what they wanted.

"Is it true you have a restraining order against Hell?" Scar asked. She was my best friend, yes, but sometimes she was so stupid.

"Yes, Hades put a restraining order against me when I killed Cerberus." I said, rolling my eyes. Apparently, she caught on.

"Oh." She said.

"Now, you two can go. I'm not staying here forever." I said, turning to the open door. I raced down the steps. The nest I lived in was huge. Bone had lived here too. Brick chose not to, but I'd brought Leopard here any ways. I ran out the hole in the closed door of the other floor. It was raining.

I ran at top speed through the alleys of her territory. Rain streamed from my pelt, it was really cold. I found a twoleg nest, outside was a twoleg. She was throwing a black bag into a silver can. I waited for her to leave, as it was late. She quickly went back in the nest. A while later, all of the lights flicked off. I ran forward, knocked over the silver can. Inside were a bunch of black bags, which usually held food.

I sunk my claws into one of the bags, and ripped the plastic apart. I wasn't aware of the twolegs behind me until it was too late to do anything. I unsheathed my claws when one grabbed me. I looked him in the face, he was brown skinned and he had a badge on I couldn't read. I'm a cat, I can't read! I yowled out. I tried to scrattch his face, but he had ahold of my waist, and he squeezed it, causing me to yowl out again. He carried me away, to a monster. He soved me into a siver thing. It hurt. I collapsed as I was shoved into it.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bright room. I was in a larger contaner, and I was in pain, and bleeding. And off the ground. I whirled my head around, I was in the jaws of a huge black and brown dog. I squeaked in shock. I unsheathed my claws, which were sharper than the dog's teeth. I scratched his shoulder. The dog dropped me with a small wimper. I heard many gasps. Coming from cats, dogs, and twolegs.<p>

I leaped, landing backwards on the dog, I flipped around, sunk my teeth into it's scruff and clawed at it's whined and whimpered, until a man came along and pryed us apart. I didn't hear what he'd mutterd, but he handed me off and the other man threw me out a door.

I was free. I raced down an alley. It wasn't long until I'd crossed scent markers. I'd smelled this before, it was ThunderClan. I kept running, I knew twoleg place was beyond this territory. I ran, and ran. There. Twoleg place yawned in the distance. I was almost there. A bright ginger streak bursted out of the bushes. A brown and black streak followed.

"Tigerstar?" I asked, it couldn't be. Tigerstar was bigger than the tabby that stepped out. But he had the same pelt, and eyes.

"No. I'm Bramblepaw, his son. And this is Firestar. And you?" He growled.

"Splash. Daughter of Scourge." I snarled. Firestar stepped back in surprise.

"No. No! I thought this threat was over! You told me we were done with BloodClan once I killed Scourge!" Firestar yowled to the sky.

"You killed him!" I shrieked. I didn't even try to control my emotiions, I leaped at him, slasing at his head. I landed three heavy blows until Bramblepaw pulled me off.

"Don't! I pummeled a dog earlier, I wouldn't if I were you!" I snarled. He backed up, but I didn't attack Firestar anymore, he was dead. Or so I'd thought.

"A dog? What kind, what color?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Uhh, Rottweiler, or Doberman, I don't know. Why?" I asked, I was still on my guard.

"Because, two black and brown dogs killed my half brother. How many were there?"

"Two. One of each." I remembered, one was on the ground, and one attacked me.

"Did one of them have a red collar with bones on it?"

"Yep."

"That was the one that killed him."

"Oh. C-can I go? I have a Clan to lead. Don't worry, I'm not out for revenge. I got it."

"Uh, sure,I guess." He said, startled.

"Thanks, Bramblepaw." I said, racing off. I didn't hear paw steps behind me, so I kept on going until I reached the alley that started BloodClan territory. I slowed down a bit, then I reached my twoleg nest. There, Scar and Leopard were being held prisoner. Four toms stood on the deck. I yowled out. I raced forward, despite how tired I was.

I wasted no time in climing the boxes to the deck, where BloodClan was standing dumbfounded. There were four toms, all were black and white like Coal. Two were standing over Leopard and Scar. With one paw on there necks, and the other three in random places on there backs.

One leaped at me, but I ducked, holding up a paw. I felt blood splatter on my back as he flew through the air, hitting a nearby nest with a thump, then another as he landed on the cement below, dead.

The other one caught me from behind, grasping my hind leg and pulling it with his teeth. I pulled up, landing an his head. I scratched at his neck. His blood was on my paws and the light faded from his eyes. I ripped my leg free and flung him off the deck. The other two were right beside each other while pinnig my friends down, so I leaped at both. I plowed into them, knocking one off the deck. Just as the other was about to fall, he grasped my leg and pulled me down with him.

I clung to the wood, his teeth on my hind leg. I willingly let go of the wood. I plunged silently down to the ground. The tom gasped as we hit the ground, he died. I, however, just blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh, cliffy. When Splash said 'I can't. It has a restraining order against me, It's scared I'll take over' I got that as two seperate things from someone's profile. Also, the house Splash, Scar, and Leopard live in is a combo of my old house, and the house I live in now. <strong>

**Also:**

**Splash: Me**

**Scar: My bff Gabbi.**

**Leopard: My other bff Logan.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the prologue! That was Waterfur's POV just so ya know. Most of the others (Should be all) will be Splash/Splashpaw/Splashheart/Splashstar.**

**Lastly; When I put Splashkit as a blue tabby, that was a mistake. Splash is a gray tabby. Until the next chapter, that is.**

**~Splashy**

**P.S. Yes, I AM Lemonade Mouth 12, so we have the same signature.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola. It's Splashy! I'm answering the reviews first, Chapter Two later. So first, Prologue reviews:**

* * *

><p><strong>awsomesauces101: awwss, thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jayxcrescent: Yeah, me too. Stupid ass Firestar... just HAD to go and kill our beloved Scourge. :,(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AutomnFall: I am. It's the only story I've written I want to continue in! And thank you, Splash's charcter has developed for about a year and a half, and I like where she's at now. Yeah I loved the restraining order too, and they DON'T believe in God. Even if they did, Splash wouldn't. She believes GreekRoman/Egyptian gods. And no references to a Splash/Bramble. No, unfortunatley, Fire is alive. Couldn't have Graystar, we need Bramblestar! Lol, so yeah, I'll use Splashpelt and Dawnclaw. Just message me letting me know what Clan they're in and stuff like that. And thanks for the subscriptions. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>jayxcrescent: Naww, Cerberus lives forever! I couldn't kill my fav. myth character, could I? No, I simply couldn't. Coal's a dead OC. He was originally Splash's younger brother when I made him, a year and a half ago. He had large goals, and I had plans for him. Had. Now he's dead. With his bros. And I like my young character. She is Scourge's daughter, she can kill with a look. Mwahaha. Just kidding. But no, the fangs in her collar are from tree seperate dogs. One attacked Scar, and shredded her ear, so Splash killed it. The other two, I don't know? Tests? To see if she could make it in BloodClan? I don't really care about the fangs... If you want to believe Splash killed Cerberus and took three fangs, go for it! But she didn't, so... yeah...<strong>

**ANYWAYS! Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

Owww. My head hurt, my chest feels like I ran twenty miles, my legs, well, I can't even feel them. I opened my eyes, I was under the wooden deck outside of the twoleg nest I live at. No one was there. There were four identical toms laying on the ground, dead. I was covered in blood. Mine, the others, Firestar, and dogs. I remebered what I'd done yesterday, and I laid my head back down on the stone. Hopefully, when I woke up, I'd be able to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Splash." said a silver she cat. There were stars in her fur, and she was partly transparent.<p>

"Ah! Who are you?" I growled in surprise. The she cat laughed quietly. She looked familiar. "W-Waterfur?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now. You have another destiny than killing cats pointlessly." She said.

"Like what?" I growled, not believing her.

"Like, being a warrior! You wern't meant to lead BloodClan. BloodClan was meant to dissolve into nothing! When Scourge and Bone died, you and Scar were meant to leave. BloodClan would have fallen into nothing! You have RiverClan blood, you were meant to be a warrior. Scar too, she has WindClan blood in her."

"No. I'm the leader of BloodClan." She hissed.

"You're a kit! You're not even old enough to be an apprentice, let alone a leader!"

"Well, BloodClan follows its own rules!"

"What rules?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." She faded from the scene.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I growled, snapping my eyes open. I stood shakily. After a few minutes, I leaped up the boxes. Snarling every time I jumped. I reached the top, and stalked in the nest. Atleast I was moving. I ignored Scar and Leopard, which wasn't like me. I kept on walking until I had no where to go but down, so I turned around and paced back and forth, thinking about the dream.<p>

I growled, I see my mother once in six days, and it's to tell me to leave. I felt devastated, why? Because I liked it here, and I swear I'd given up in StarClan. I snarled at the stars through a window with out glass in it. I studied it for a minute, then, I leaped out it.

I was stupid, yes cats always land on their feet, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! I gasped, and stumbled. My paws flew out from under me, and I was flat on my stomach. I got back up on my paws and raced away as fast as I could, which, so to say, wasn't very fast. It was around midnight, and cats littered the streets. I plowed past them, racing off towards my first home.

Now, I could tell you about the months I spent trailing across mountains, but let's skip that part, OK? OK. Lets just say, I got lost a lot, and I am now seven moons old.

I trugged along slowly, eventually stopping at a deserted looking twoleg nest. It was smaller than most, with wood that was caving in. I leaped through the one window, I crashed into a set of bottles with odd colored liquids in them. I fell to the floor, the liquids quickly seeping into my fur. I stood up, shook my fur out, and licked up the remaining liquid off my paws and pelt.

That was the best/worst decision I'd ever made. Ever.

I felt no different, just the urge to pass out, so I did.

* * *

><p>I woke up with something cold and hard on me. There was some on my legs, neck, and waist. I tried to open my mouth to cry out, but something had it stuck shut. I looked around, there was a twoleg in the nest. I was chained up like I was his prisoner. My front legs ached, and my back legs were about to give out. Oh yeah, did I mention I was tied so that I was only standing on my back paws, my front paws chained to the wall.<p>

He turned around and saw I was awake. He came over and I got mad just looking him in the face. I wanted to run. But I couldn't. Or could I? I pulled my paws forward, and after a while, I mean a LONG while, the chains snapped. The man had a scared look on his face, but it disappeared. I looked down at my paws. Wait a minute? Since when were my paws peach? I looked up a bit, my fur had went from gray to the color of the sky. The dark gray tabby stripes had turned a normal blue. I yelped.

My fur was the colors in the bottles. I freed my back paws the same way I had the front and raced off. It was a blur behind me as I ran. I scraped my pads as I ran across the remaining parts of the mountains. I stopped, out of breath, and below where I was was a lake.

It was huge, and it was night. There was a full moon out, and I could swear there were shapes moving on an island on the lake. I remembered my collar, if I was going to be a warrior, I probably shouldn't look like there enemy. I shook it off, as it was big on me, and carried it with me. I walked down a slope, I was in a regular forest, and I smelled the scent of ThunderClan. Near by was ShadowClan and WindClan, so RiverClan was across the lake.

I ran forward, towards the lake, before I was tackled from the side. I hissed, falling under claws. I twisted around and saw a familiar, not-happy-to-see-me-face.

"Bramblepaw?" I asked.

"Try Bramble_claw_, deputy of ThunderClan. Now, who are you, how do you know me, and where do you come from?" He growled.

"It's me, Splash, remember, I killed Firestar." I said.

"Huh? No, Firestar's very much alive at camp. And I thought we left you and your Clan behind at the forest?" He snarled.

"Oh, you left BloodClan behind, but this cat is half-RiverClan and wants to go home."

"What? You expect me to let you _go? _After trespassing on my territory, _again,_ you want me to let you go?"

"Yep. Or I'll attack you."

"Ha! Go for it. Last time I checked, you were pinned."

I snorted, pushing up. I flung Bramblclaw off my back and he crashed into the bracken behind us.

"Not anymore!" I yowled. Instead of fighting, I grabbed my collar and ran for the lake. I heard pawsteps behind me. I whirled around. Brambleclaw scrambled to a stop.

"You do NOT want to mess with me. Back at BloodClan, I was _leader_. I was _feared_. And after a while, I started to get called 'Death Queen', so if I were you, I'd let me go." I snarled threatningly through my collar. He backed up, a flash of uncertainty in his eyes and he jumped backwards as the bracken rustled and ThunderClan warriors appeared. I dropped my collar.

"Who are you?" Firestar growled.

"More importantly, GET OUT!" hissed a brown tabby tom.

"Oh, Firestar, I think you remember me." I hissed slowly. My claws threatining to break out. No, they shouldn't know BloodClan lives, yet.

His eyes flashed with fear for a minute, and I felt myself flash an evil grin.

"Now, look, I don't know who you are bu-" A ginger she cat came up beside Brambleclaw, and he slapped his tail in her face.

She reminded me of a ginger she cat version of Scourge.

"You- you look like Scourge!" I yelped, backing up.

"Who?" She asked. "Oh, Scourge! No, no I don't." She hissed.

"Yes, you do. He was a black tom with one white paw. You look exactly the same, except you're ginger." I said.

"How would you know?" She hissed.

"Because I am his daughter, and I just want to go home!" I wailed like a kit. Which, I guess I was.

"Then go back to the forest, or what's left of it, because you are not a warrior!" she hissed.

"No! My mother was a RiverClan warrior, I want to go back. I was taken as a kit. I have warrior blood. This big idiot tackled me as I was headed to the lake. Please, I just want to go home!" I yowled.

"Firestar?" She said, never taking her eyes off me.

"Let her go. She's your cousin after all."

"WHAT?" Me, the ginger she cat, and everyone else gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, wait, how does Fire know Scourge was his half brother? Oh well. I never liked Squirrelflight, and I like this story. I love writing this. Lalala, next chapter, I don't even know what's going to happen yet! But she will make it to RiverClan soon :) and the brown tabby who growled at her to get out was Dustpelt. Everyone knows the ginger she cat is Squirrelflight. And if the whole 'bottle' thing is confusing to you:<strong>

**When she licked to stuff off her pelt, it 'infected' her.**

**It made her stronger and faster. It was basically the same as Underdog's in the disney movie Underdog, except I don't think she can fly o_o**

**Oh and I'm taking requests for one-shots in Warriors, rated anything. Just give me your characters in a personal message. :)**

**~Splashy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, I will use most cat requests, but I can't guarentee a lot of time for that cat, and don't get mad at me if they get hurt! *not saying all of them will, but it's WARRIORS, they fight, the bleed, the DIE* OK, and I'm really liking this story, and, I will respond to reviews at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

How could I have kin in ThunderClan? I thought I'd have kin in RiverClan, but not ThunderClan! And her father's murderer was her uncle? I felt my fur prick in discomfort as I stayed in ThunderClan territory.

"Oh, flatten your fur already, would you?" Hissed the ginger she cat.

"Squirrelflight, come on, give it a rest. She's hurt. Firestar, can she stay at camp overnight? I'll take her to RiverClan myself tomorrow." meowed a lighter brown tabby she cat.

"Yeah, I guess." Firestar's voice sounded far away. "Let's go back to camp."

I fell in step beside the brown tabby as we walked to the ThunderClan camp.

"Hi. My name's Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicene cat." The brown tabby, Leafpool, said.

"Splash. Thanks, for, you know, probably saving my tail back there." I muttered. I was a BloodClan warrior, we didn't show emotion.

I winced as Leafpool licked the dried blood off my pads. Then she put some goo on it. "Go to sleep, in the morning, we're going to RiverClan." Leafpool said gently. I nodded and curled up in the corner of the den.

* * *

><p>I woke up standing on a strip of land that seperated two rivers. One was a normal river, the other was blood. I was at the end of the strip, where the rivers merged. In the rivers, were reflections.<p>

In the normal river, was my mother's reflection, in the blood, was my father's. In the middle was, you guessed it, my reflection.

I yelped as two figures appeared behind me, the reflections in the bloody water. I whirled around, there was Scourge and Waterfur.

"What is this? Are you just trying to remind me of my divided heritage!" I yowled.

"No. We are reminding you that, no matter what, you belong to both Clans." Scourge said.

"What? That makes _no_ sense. You told me to come to the Clans. And now, you're telling me to go _back_? Look, I'm here, and I'm staying." I growled.

"That's not what were saying. We're saying that you are still the leader of BloodClan." Waterfur said, and the two faded away in a puff of red and light yellow.

* * *

><p>My eye's snapped open and dawn light was filtering in through the bracken at the entrance of the den. Leafpool was asleep, starting to stir.<p>

Her eyes flicked over to me, widening.

"Y-you're the leader of BloodClan!" She yowled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, meeting her gaze.

Her eyes flicked like a cornered animal.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you." I said, annoyed.

"Let's go." Leafpool said padding out through the bracken, me following beside her

I padded silently between Leafpool and Brambleclaw, who'd tagged along at Firestar's orders, through ShadowClan territory. A yowl came from further up and three figures raced towards us. I growled, we were trespassing.

"Brambleclaw! What are you doing in ShadowClan territory?" growled a ginger she cat with green eys, she reminded me of Brick.

"Just passing through, Russetfur." Brambleclaw dipped his head after anwsering.

"Well, pass through quicker." she snarled.

Brambleclaw said nothing, and the three of us moved off.

"That was the ShadowClan deputy, we're lucky she didn't try to kill us." Brambleclaw said.

"Try, yeah, she would have lost." I said. These two both knew my secret.

"Brambleclaw? You know?" Leafpool gasped.

"Yeah, I've known since, like, five moons ago." Brambleclaw snorted.

"You knew BloodClan lives, and didn't care to tell the Clan?" She growled.

"Firestar said not to tell. So, unless you wanted me to go behind Firestar's back, I couldn't tell!"

By now, I was bored, so I padded on towards a ThunderPath. There were no monsters, so I raced across. I could hear them arguing, so I yowled across. "Are you two coming or not?" They both snapped their attention to me, and came across.

"Alright, now, let's go." I said, padding forward seriously.

We were obviously in RiverClan territory now, there were streams and rivers all over the place. A furious yowl sounded and four warriors came down a slope and attacked us.

I let out a fierce yowl as a dark brown tabby tom barreled me first I thought it was Brambleclaw, but this wasn't him. I unsheathed my claws and flipped him over, standing over top of him. He growled as I scratched his stomach.

"Stop!" Brambleclaw yowled. I stopped, getting off the tom. He stood up and circled us.

"Brambleclaw. What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" asked a blue gray she cat.

"Mistyfoot. We have a cat that wishes to join your Clan." He dipped his head, and signaled me to come forward.

"What? You are a rogue, that wishes to join RiverClan? Hmph." She said, disbelievingly.

"Yep." I said.

"Fine, Leopardstar will decide if you stay or not." She said and I left with the four cats. Leafpool and Brambleclaw went home.

* * *

><p>The RiverClan camp was an island inbetween two rivers. The four clan cats swam across, and I made a mad leap and landed on the island. On the island, cats padded back and forth, leaving, and coming back with fish, or herbs.<p>

A golden she cat sat on a boulder covered in moss. She had brown spots and black tabby stripes. She signaled to Mistyfoot to come forward.

"Come on." Mistyfoot said to me. I walked forward behind her as the golden she cat stared at me.

"Mistyfoot. Who is this?" She asked stifly.

"A loner that wants to join RiverClan, Leopardstar." Mistyfoot said and bowed her head.

"Your name?" She growled at me.

"I'm Splash. You should remember me, I remember you. You were leader when I was taken. But I was gray then, not blue." I said, memories clicking in my head. Leopardfur, Crookedstar's death, Leopardstar, Tigerstar, Scourge, Waterfur, me as a kit, Bone taking me from the nursery.

"Splashkit? No. It can't be, you were stolen by Bone, who said he had a right to take you, but, that was moons ago!" She said.

"Oh, he had the right, all right. And, I'm back. I wish to be a Clan cat again." I said. She looked stunned.

"You lived with BloodClan, they were destroyed! You should be dead!" She snarled.

"You are wrong. BloodClan lives. I know. Trust me." I said.

"You can rejoin the Clan, if, you can beat our strongest warrior. Hawkfrost." She said, flicking her tail, the dark brown tabby from the patrol came up.

"Him?" I snorted. "I already beat him. Had not been for Brambleclaw, he'd be dead right now!"

He growled. "Well if you beat him once, you can beat him again." Leopardstar said disbelievingly.

"Fine." I snarled. He crouched, and I leaped. I aimed at his neck, he moved at the last second, and I crashed into the boulder. My pawhit it, making a sickening sound. I fell to the ground. I stood, yelping as I crashed to the ground again.

"Beat yet, little kitten?" Hawkfrost snarled in my ear. He knows. It's Scourge versus Tigerstar: Generation 2. I couldn't die, not now. StarClan didn't send me here to die, did they? No! I leaped up, ignoring the pain in my paw, and slashed at Hawkfrost's surprised face. He yowled as I slashed his eyes.

I fell again as I landed, and I couldn't pull something like that again. I whimpered as a she cat appeared by her head. 'I'm going to die now.' I thought as I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I yowled as I woke up in a group of bushes. A golden she cat standing over me, a small gray tabby beside her.<p>

"Mothwing, what's wrong with the kitty?" She asked, she couldn't be more than four moons old.

"Confused, it's fine, Willowkit." The golden tabby, Mothwing, said.

"So, where _am_ I?" I said. I was more trusting towards medicene cats, and this was obviously the RiverClan medicene cat.

"In the medicene den. Sorry about Hawkfrost, he can be cruel at times." She said.

"Tell me about it."

"You wrenched your paw, it'll take a few days to heal. You're lucky it didn't break. Leopardstar said you could stay. She tok some convincing from Mistyfoot though, and Leafpool, who stopped by again." She said.

Great. My paw is wrenched. A light gray she cat came in through the bushes. Mothwing looked over at her.

"Yes, Fernpaw?" She asked.

"Mosspelt's coughing again, the other queens think it's green cough and are worried." She said. I recognised her as the cat I saw before I blacked out.

"I'll be back. Willowkit, it's time you returned to the nursery. Fernpaw, can you stay here with Splash?" Mothwing said.

"Sure." Fernpaw said.

Mothwing and Willowkit left the den and Fernpaw sat down.

"So, rumor is you're from RiverClan, then BloodClan, now you're back." She said casually.

"Yeah. I remember some things about the Clans, like, I remember you, and some crazy tom named Robinkit. And Reedpaw, and Stonepaw, and Featherpaw too." I said, remembering the cats and their names. This cat was my best friend as a kit.

"You remember! Unfortunatley, Stonepaw became Stonefur and lives in the mountains, Fetherpaw became Feathertail and died in the mountains. Reedpaw's okay, he became a warrior two days ago, he's Reedwhisker now. And Robinkit? He's fine, he's Robinpaw now. We started apprenticeship one moon ago." she said, my head spinning from the news. And Mothwing came back in and shooed off the apprentice.

"Leopardstar is going to make you an apprentice when you're healed. Now, I'm going to sleep, unless you need anything else." She said.

"Naw, I'm good." I said, turning over. I was excited, I was going to be a warrior after all!

* * *

><p><strong>HI! So, who loves Splashies dream? I DO! And, the dream will make sense around Chapter fiveish. If you want a spolier, it'll be at the VERY end of this. Also, I'm enjoying writing this, and I'll TRY not to make it so long before I update. I write for fun, and not a lot, so it takes me about fouur days to write one chapter. I most likely won't be updating through the days July 16-19, my sister is coming home from her dad's in SouthCarolina, and she's bringing her half sister with her. And July 25-29. I'm going on vacation, and the 28th is my moms birthday, so we'll probably do something on the 29th. So, I'll write lots, and update when I get back! Because I'm not sure if I'll get WiFi where I'm going, if I do, GREAT.<strong>

**Splash: UGH! Shut up already! Just get on with the reviews so we can all go to sleep!**

**Me: No one told you to stay up!**

**Splash: I know. But I have to make sure you don't mess up my story!**

**Me: Whatever, I've already messed it up by adding Lemonpaw, a forced mating, and then Reedwhisker!**

**Splash: I KNOW! YOU SUCK! WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T LEMONPAW BE TARGETED?**

**Me: Lemonpaw's seven moons old! Your unknown mater is, like, who knows how old! That would be WRONG!**

**Splash: He was a warrior when I was seven moons old!**

**Me: Who cares? Read Chapter six, and you'll understand! :) Poor Splashheart...**

**Splash: Yes! Poor me! It hurt...**

**Me: OF COURSE IT DID, YOU IDIOT! *whacks with computer frying pan.***

**Splash: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *blacks out***

**Me: Ok. Here's my replies to you're reviews!**

**AutomnFall: Yes, I'll TRY to use your character. I promise, if he fits in, I'll use him. :) And Splash is blue tabby with peach paws, underbelly, muzzle, and chest. About 10-15 chapters. Ending when she gives a new leader his ninth life *cough* Robinstar *cough* I'll also try to use Dawnclaw, Whitewhisker, and Flamepaw.**

**Tabbycat47: Yep, I used them! And, how 'bout the other way around? Splashstar makes Robintail her deputy and makes him leader when she dies? He still makes it as leader! And, yay! Splash has a friend. Besides Fuzzypaw, who is in WindClan, so thankyou. :)**

**Now, I NEED to go to bed, or you'll see some RANDOM stuff being posted on this. Let's hope Splash sleeps for a while!**

**Okay, SPOLIERSS!**

**Spolier 1: BloodClan believes that Splash was taken and come back to take their leader. Splashheart wil have to make them go home or rejoin them. AND WE ALL KNOW THAT WON'T HAPPEN!**

**Spolier 2: Story will go Rated M in chapter six. *Stupid tom. Had to, huh? I'm glad you're dead!* Oh, no, I'm yelling at the DarkForest again! Goodnight!**

**Splash: Whatttt?**

**Me: AHHHHHH! *throws skillet again***

**Splash: G'night. *passes out***

**Me: Goodnight, Splash. *runs away to bedroom* NIGHT PEOPLES!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

I walked out of the medicene den, as I was fully healed now, and into the clearing of camp. Leopardstar had just announced a Clan meeting. I sat beside Fernpaw and Robinpaw, who had informed me about the things I'd missed after Bone took me to BloodClan. And, aparently, I have a missing sister. I know, shocker right? There were five apprentices, Fernpaw, Robinpaw, Leopardpaw, Stonepaw, and me. Well, I wasn't an apprentice then, but I will be now.

"Mothwing has told me that Splash is fully recovered, and as a RiverClan cat, I intend to make her an apprentice to RiverClan." Leopardstar said. "Come forward, Splash."

I went up to the moss-covered rock as she came down from it.

"Splash, you are over six moons old, and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be know as Splashpaw. I ask StarClan to guide you until you have to strength and courage of a warrior." She meowed to the Clan.

"Mistyfoot. You are a brave warrior, and you have shown great mentoring capability with Feathertail, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Splashpaw's mentor." She said and Mistyfoot and I touched noses, then I went back to my place with the other apprentices.

The meeting broke up and I padded up to Misyfoot. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. She looked at me and said, " I'm showing you the borders, and how to fish."

* * *

><p>I came back to camp tired, and with two fish. I put the bigger one on the fresh-kill pile and kept the smaller one to eat. There were few patches of grass in the camp, and I padded over to the one where the other apprentices were. It was outside of the den, so that made sense.<p>

I dropped my fish and layed down. Fernpaw and Robinpaw had come back from a hunting patrol, and Stonepaw was eating a fish. Leopardpaw was on a patrol, so she wasn't here. I bit into the fish, the taste was strong, but pleasent.

After a few more bites later, Fernpaw broke the silenece in between the four of us.

"So, what did you and Mistyfoot do?" She asked me.

"She showed me the borders with ShadowClan and WindClan, and taught me how to fish." I said.

"Oh. Tomorrow you'll probably learn to swim." Robinpaw said.

"Fun. I thought cats hated water." I said.

"Well, most do. We are RiverClan, after all. We wouldn't be called that if we couldn't swim." Stonepaw snorted.

"Oh, shut it. You think you're the smartest and the strongest because you're the oldest. Well, if you're so strong and smart, why weren't you made a warrior with you're _younger_ brother, Voletooth?" I snarled.

A look of rage and hurt shone in his eyes. I'd hit a sore spot.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, Voletooth passed the assesment, and you fell in the river!" I said.

"Shut up! What do you know? You've been an apprentice for half a day!" He growled. Fernpaw and Robinpaw were watching us like a tennis match between twolegs.

"I know how to live on the streets. You wouldn't last one day." I said.

"Yeah. You lived with twolegs, some warrior." He snorted.

"I. Did. Not. Live. With. Twolegs." I snarled each word slowly.

He snorted, and fell over in laughter. "Oh, yeah, and I'm a mouse. How else would you live so young in twoleg place? Even without BloodClan roaming the place, it would have been tough."

"You. Are. Wrong. BloodClan lives on to this very day." I said.

"Hmph, yeah right."

"Oh? No? Then how do I have these?" I said, unsheathing my claws that had dog teeth on them.

The three apprentices gasped. "You. What? How?" Stonepaw gasped.

"I may have been a kit. But, I controlled BloodClan."

"Oh, yeah right! You were a kit! You couldn't kill a mouse." He snorted.

"Maybe not. But I can kill you." I said, stressing the word 'you'.

My fur was bristled, my claws unsheathed, if I had my collar and this was an alley, I'd be back in BloodClan.

"Yeah, ok." He said, and I leaped on him and fell underneath me. I was about to swipe at him when Fernpaw and Robinpaw dragged me off him.

"Splashpaw, you've taken this too far!" Fernpaw said, worry in her eyes. "You can't just kill another cat like that!"

"I lived this way. I could kill any cat here like a twig." I said. Most of it was true. Maybe not every cat, but most.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and I stalked into our den after burying the fish's remains. I'd made a nest in here over the time I was recovering. I curled up in it and fell asleep.<p>

I was in a misty, dark forest. A cat that looked like Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost was standing in front of me, Brambkeclaw and Hawkfrost beside him.

"Splashpaw?" Hawkfrost growled. "Tigerstar, why do you want to recruit her? She's worthless!"

"Hey! I nearly killed you once!" I growled.

"Same here." Hawkfrost said.

"Tigerstar!" yowled a voice from somewhere.

Tigerstar snarled as the voice yowled. A small black cat came into the clearing. "What? You worthless peice of cat?"

"Shut it, and leave Splashpaw alone." He said. I let out a sigh of relief, it was only Scourge.

"Get. Out. Of. This. Forest." Tigerstar growled. "You three, return to your world. This. Isn't. Over." He said and Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, and I faded away.

* * *

><p>"Get up, it's time for training. Splashpaw, I want to talk to you." Hawkfrost said at the entrance to the apprentices' den. I stood up and padded calmly out of the den. "What?" I asked.<p>

"Last night, my father summoned you. He wanted to train you with me and my brother. Who saved you?" HHe snarled quietly.

"MY father." I said. His ears flattened and his claws were unsheathed.

"Scourge? Impossible. He doesn't have kits!" He growled.

"And I'm a mouse! I'm standing in front of you, I think I'm real."

"We shouldn't have brought you back here!"

"No, you have less of a right to be here than I do! You arn't half RiverClan! You don't have a trace of RiverClan blood in you!"

"Splashpaw. I need you for training. Hawkfrost, I think Leopardpaw is waiting for you." Mistyfoot said, breaking up the arguement. Hawkfrost glared at my mentor with such hatred I almost clawed him.

"Coming!" I said, following her out of camp.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Battle training." she said, stopping at a small clearing.

* * *

><p>"Splashpaw, you're a good fighter, you know." Mistyfoot told me when we were done with training. After that, I went back to camp.<p>

"Hey, Leopardpaw, what's up?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok. What did you do today?"

"Fishing. You?"

"Battle training."

"No!" I suddenly yowled, racing forward as Hawkfrost drug a cat's body into camp.

"NO!"

"Hawkfrost?" Leopardstar asked, shocked.

"She's gone. Fox trap." He meowed.

I looked down at the she cat at my paws, her neck was torn, as if one of the fox traps had gotten her.

"Why?" Leopardstar growled, looking at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who died? Was it on purpose? Did Hawkfrost lie about her death? OK, sorry about going for like, three weeks(?) without updating. Cut me some slack, please. I have been working on this chapter, chapter 2 of a story on my other account, and a sequel to a one shot I wrote on my other account, all at once! And, IM SUPER SORRY TO THOSE WHO ENTERED MY CREATE A CAT ATORY, it MAY be cancelled. Or at the very least put off for a while. Reasons why:**

**A) I'm busy on _Splashstar's Story_, _House of Lemonade Mouth_ (Other account), and _Kidnapped, Again_ (Also on my other account. This account is JUST for warriors stories.)**

**B) I'm going back to school at the end of this month. Going into 7th Grade, got Enrichment (TOTALLY fun class), and, sometime in the future (plzz don't laugh at me) I want to be an actor/singer. It's my DREAM to sing, though, I can't write songs, I can barely write fanfictions! I know, I know, I probably would never make it famous. People from Ohio just don't make it big, let's face it... But, that doesn't mean I won't try one day. :)**

**C) I miss my friends! I'm probably going to spend the next 20(?) days trying to get one of my BFFs to get her butt into this boring town, I miss her sooo much, you people don't even understand. See, we people all went to a school camp (YESS, I know it was only four days long, but still.) we were like a family during that time, I have Splash's personallity (Duuhhh, she's MY warrior character.), and that means, loyalty to your friends over ANYTHING, including family. I have one friend who is exactly like Sam from iCarly, and I hope she knows that, if she ever killed someone (PERSONALLY, I hope she DOESN'T!), I would say she didn't, even if she admitted it. My friend that I'm going to be trying to get in town is almost exactly like Carly, and me, her, the girl like Sam, and a girl we probably won't see much of next school year, were SUPER close, I mean, we were together EVERY day at recess (Yes in sixth grade we had recess, Buckeye Local SUCKS) and we used to sit together every day at lunch, until we got assigned seats, that is. I was still across from one though! Biggest mistake the teachers EVER made, we goofed off forever! So, yeah, I'm going to try to have a BFF reunion. That would be me, Katlynne, Vanessa, Olivia, and Elizabeth. UH oh, I just told you my friends' names, IGNORE THAT! But, yeah, I love my friends, and I would do anything for them. So, WARNING, leave my friends alone, unless you live near a hospital! (Yes, I'm like Sam too.) I will personally kill you, and admit it, and go to prison for life if you as much as insult my friends. So wish me luck in getting them into town all in the same day. It'll be hard. Cuz, the only one who lives in town, I hardly see at all. If any of my friends happen to be reading this (For some ODD reason) Love ya, miss ya, can't live without you! (Yes, I DO mean that last part too!)**

**D) Oh, fans of SplashofBloodClan12 (That's me on You Tube), I'm in the making of THREE warriors AMVs. #1: Splash: Skyscraper, #2 Goldenflower/Tigerstar: Love the Way You Lie, #3 Leafpool/Crowfeather & Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight: Wild Horses (PLZZ, DO NOT COMMENT ON THE VIDEO ABOUT THE SONGS, OR I WILL CANCEL THIS STORY, THE CREATE A CAT STORY, AND CANCEL MY AMVS! Well, I've told you my songs, but not my artists. If Skyscraper song gets copyrighted, I will sing it for the AMV, so, yeah, if it doesn't work, you'll get to hear me sing! My mom told me that I could be a professional singer, but then again, she is my mom, so, yeah, either way, I think I may cover Determinate or She's So Gone either way, just 'cuz I LOVE LEMONADE MOUTH! That is the best DCOM YET!**

**E) I'm supporting Bella Thorne on Standing against bullies. What's that got to do with this you ask? Nothing. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**F) Yeah, EVERYONE, tune in September 26th for Terra Nova, on FOX. I got to the trailer through Naomi Scott's twitter (yes, I has a twitter, and I'm following the cast of LM), and it honestly looks pretty interesting. If you haven't seen the trailer yet, go to YouTube, and look it up. :) Bye bye! Splashheart and Lemonpaw are asleep, so, bye...**

**Sometimes it's raising your voice**

**Sometimes it's making some noise**

**Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong**

**~Hayley Kiyoko in _Breakthrough; Lemonade Mouth_**

**_~Splashy_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"No! Hawkfrost! How dare you kill your deputy?" I shrieked at the massive brown tabby.

"I didn't kill her, you mouse brained kit! You think because your mother was a RiverClan cat and your father was a leader, you can boss every cat around? News flash, you are wrong!" Hawkfrost growled at me.

"Enough!" Leopardstar growled, stepping inbetween us. I whipped around, racing through the crowd, ignoring the yowls to stop. I kept running, and running, until I realised two things: 1, it was dawn. I had ran all night. 2, I was in ThunderClan territory.

"Hey! Get off of ThunderClan territory!" a golden brown tabby tom growled. He leaped at me before I could turn around, landing on my back, clawing at my spine. I snarled, playing dead. His grip slackened, and I attempted to fling him off, but he was simply too heavy.

"I can't get off of ThunderClan territory if you're trying to kill me!" I snarled.

"I don't care." he growled.

****Moons later****

"Splashheart! Fernstep! Robintail!" The Clan yowled, I glared at Hawkfrost. He'd killed my mentor, no matter how many times he denied it, he had, and my best friend, Leopardpaw.

***Two days later***

"Splashheart, you have shown great determination, braveness, and courage during your apprenticeship. Including getting over your mentor's death. I trust you pass these skills on to Lemonpaw." Leopardstar said as the gold-and-white apprentice blinked up at me. Her purple eyes shown as we touched noses. Her brother and sister, Maplekit, a ginger tabby she cat, and Oakpaw, a dark ginger tom, were apprenticed to Fernstep and Robintail respectivley. Her other sister, Willowpaw, wanted to be a medecine cat.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She bounced around excitedly.

"I'll show you the territory, tonight's the gathering, you might get to go." I said. Robintail, Oakpaw, Fernstep, and Maplepaw joined us, and we all left camp. It was sunhigh, and we needed to be back by sunset so we could go to the gathering.

*One tour of the territory later*

"Hawkfrost, Maplepaw, Splashheart, Lemonpaw, Fernstep, Robintail, Oakpaw, Mosspelt, Mothwing, Willowpaw, Voletooth, and Stonestream will go to the gathering tonight." Leopardstar announced. Hawkfrost had been named deputy after Mistyfoot 'died'.

"This is so exciting! I get to go to the gathering!" Lemonpaw bounced beside her paws.

I was exactly like that when I first went to a gathering. I thought, smiling.

"C'mon, let's go." I said standing up. We hurried to follow Leopardstar and the others out of camp.

Once we'd reached the island, I noticed my friend from WindClan.

"Fuzzypaw!" I yelled, running up to the brown and gold she cat.

"Who? It's Fuzzy_heart_, Splashpaw." She remarked.

"I'm Splash_heart_ thank you very much." I said.

"Splashheart! Who's this." She said, looking down at Lemonpaw.

"My apprentice, Lemonpaw." I said.

"Oh, where's Leopardpaw?" she asked. The three of us had been friends for a long time.

"She, er, died from a fox trap." I said awkwardly, tears brimming in my eyes. I fought them back as Fuzzyheart gasped.

"Well, I'm going to go find my cousins." I said, walking away. _There._ I spotted them. Leafpool and Mothwing were talking, and Squirrelflight was sitting by herself, tears in her eyes, as she watched Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, sitting by her as she watched them.

"Oh, nothing." She said, turning towards me. "So? How's it in RiverClan?"

"Amazing. I'm a warrior now, and I have an apprentice." I said.

"Oh! That's great! I hope Firestar gives me an apprentice soon." She said.

"He will, or else he's mouse brained." I said. Nothing meant more to me in life than friends and family.

"I'm going to go find Lemonpaw, make sure she's okay, and not lost." I said, going off to find my gold and white apprentice.

"Lemonpaw!" I yowled as she was currently arguing with three ThunderClan she cat apprentices, her siblings beside her, except Willowpaw.

"Can't your apprentices fight their own battles?" growled the leader of the three, a light brown she cat, with a brownish ginger stripe down her back, two paws of the same color, and a peach chest, tail tip, and opposite paws of the brownish ones.

"Come on, Stell, stop it. They didn't mean trouble, she just bumped into you." a golden she cat with ginger and white paws said. The other she cat was a pretty brown and black cat. All three had brown eyes.

"Yeah, and she did apoligize, you're making a big deal over nothing." the brown and black cat said. Then a light golden she cat jumped in between the three.

"Oh, come on, Olivepaw, let the stupid cat fight her." she said, and the gold cat flinched. I guess her name was Oliviepaw.

"Lemonpaw, Oakpaw, and Maplepaw, go on, make friends, not enemies." I said, shooing them off.

Her purple eyes flashed indignatly, but she turned and followed her siblings off.

"Look, now, I don't know who you four are, but you had better leave my apprentice alone, or you wont be here at the lake much longer." I snarled at them. The golden she cat's eyes widened, and she turned away.

"Don't threaten us." The brown and peach one growled back.

"Hey, hey. This is a gathering, let's keep the peace." Leafpool said, coming up beside me.

"Hi there, Leafpool." I said, my mood changing as I saw my cousin.

"Hi Splashheart. I hope our new apprentices weren't bothering you." she said kindly.

"Oh, no, just my apprentice." I said.

"Now, that wasn't nice." She said, looking at the four of them. The brown and peach cat was currently glaring at the pale golden she cat, both of their fur was bristled. Olivepaw and the brown and black she cat were staring, shocked at the two. A ginger tabby came up behind the brown and peach and the three started a verbal fight. I thank StarClan that I'm not a ThunderClan cat right now.

The black and brown cat interuppted them and the brown and peach cat turned away. The ginger tabby and light golden tabby snickered. I _hated_ bullies. I may have just been growling at these cats moments ago, but I couldn't take this.

I stepped foward, ignoring Leafpool compleatly, and jumped in front of the tabbies, between them and the other three.

"Now, leave them alone. Or you will feel my claws, truce or no truce." I growled, my lip curling up in threat. The two's eyes widened and they fled. I let my fur lie flat, and turned to look at the othe three cats.

"Thankyou." Olivepaw said barely more than a whisper.

"What? I'm confused. You were growling at us moments ago, then you step in a fight between us and those two?" the brown and peach she cat asked.

"Yes, I hate bullies. So that made me mad." I said simply, shrugging it off.

"Well, thanks." she said.

"No problem." I said, walking off.

I stopped in shock, as a fight broke out farther off in the crowd. I pushed through as I heard a pained yowl from Lemonpaw. I broke through to see Lemonpaw, fighting the two tabbies, who were currently winning. Other cats looked on in shock, their claws unsheathed. I yowled, leaping forward with my claws unsheathed. I flicked the ginger tabby off of Lemonpaw, he landing in the crowd.

The light golden tabby snarled at me, but, as I stepped closer to her, claws unsheathed, her snarl faltered and she took off into the crowd. Mothwing came up and looked at Lemonpaw. "I'm taking her home so I can treat her wounds." She whispered to Leopardstar, who nodded. I gently picked up my apprentice's scruff and carried her off over the tree bridge. Mothwing and Willowpaw swam in the lake home.

**-Back at camp-**

"Will she be okay?" I asked Mothwing. She nodded, and I looked at my apprentice, who was covered in cobwebs, and dried blood. I sighed in relief as her eye opened, the other had a cobweb on it, but her eye was still there.

"Lemonpaw! You're alive!" I said, licking her forhead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my scratches hurt." She said.

"Ofcourse they do, silly, but you'll be fine." Willowpaw said.

-**One moon later.-**

Lemonpaw and I were back to training, and I felt a familiar scent on my tounge, but I kept walking on towards the gathering as deputy. Hawkfrost had been killed by Brambleclaw, on accident though, because he'd tried to kill Firestar. As the gathering started, I noticed a massive black and white she cat leaping up the tree.

"Where is she?" She snarled. I recognised the cat instanly.

"Scar!" I yowled at the base of the tree.

"Splash?" She growled down.

"That's me. What are you doing here?"

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing here. You're our leader, we need you!" she yowled.

"No, you don't. I'm a warrior now, not the BloodClan leader." I said, the cats gasping around me.

_"You're still the leader of BloodClan."_ Waterfur's voice rang in my ears. I leaped up into the tree beside Scar.

"I, Splashheart, leader of BloodClan, officially retire from the post of leader, and appoint Scar as the next leader of BloodClan." I let my words ring around the four gathered Clans.

"What?" Scar yelped, nearly falling out of the tree.

"You heard me, now, my final demand as leader, is for you to go home to the TwolegPlace, and leave the Clans, and me, alone." I said, hoping she knew I wasn't trying to be mean.

"You've changed. I can see it in your eyes, you've changed. You're not a BloodClan anymore." she said.

"Stupid. I'll _always_ be BloodClan. It's in my blood, literally." I said.

"I'll go then." She said, awkwardly, leaping down from the tree, running past all of the shocked warriors.

"Splashheart? You were the leader of BloodClan? You have BloodClan blood in you?" Leopardstar asked shocked.

I sighed. I never wanted this to come out. "Yes. It's true. My father was Scourge, my mother was Waterfur, a RiverClan cat, and Firestar's my uncle, Squirrelflight and Leafpool are my cousins." I announced to the four Clans.

"That." I continued."Was Bone's daughter, Scar, the new leader of BloodClan." I announced. After that, I leaped down into the crowd of warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhhhh. So, I most certainly felt that was a bit rushed. But, have no fear, today you will get atleast ONE more chapter to this. Because, if you read the author's note in the last chapter, I'm going back to school on the 24th. And it is 4am right now. (I give full credit to me being up right now to Eclipse, I was watching it with my mom earlier) So, I have to keep myself up ATLEAST until 8. So I can get back on track for school. And what's the best way to stay awake and pass time? Writing. It passes time SO quickly. So, yeah, expect Chapter 6 later on.**

**So, ya met some new faces. Lemonpaw, Oakpaw, and Maplepaw are NOT real warriors characters, they belong to me. I made them Willowpaw(shine)'s siblings because she had some in _Twilight_, right? I don't honestly remember. But I don't believe they mentioned them. So, that's them. **

**Also, you met five new ThunderClan apprentices. They ALSO belong to me, in a way, well, their designs do. The actual characters are in a crossover fic I MIGHT be writing today as well. You can guess for yourself if you want. They are the main five girls of their series thing. There is also four main boys, so ThunderClan got itself nine new loners as apprentices. The boys just weren't there. :) If you read the last chapter, and re read the five from this chapter, maybe you can make out who's who. Soooo, here's what some of the characters look like:**

**Splashheart- a sky blue she cat. Two blue stripes on her cheeks, five on her body, a longish tail with four rings, two stripes in between. Peach muzzle, underbelly, paws. Blue/gray eyes.**

**Lemonpaw/fur- golden she cat. White paw tips, tail tip, dot under eyes, and chest. Purple eyes. **

**Olivepaw: Golden she cat. White right front paw and back left. Opposite paws are ginger. White tail tip, very tip is ginger, white muzzle. (From crossover fic)**

**Black and Brown she cat: a pretty brown she cat, black paws, tail, and ear tips. (From crossover fic)**

**Brown and Peach she cat: a light brown she cat. Brownish/ginger stripe that reaches from her nose to her tail tip, right front paw, and left back paw. Peach tail tip, and opposite paws of Brownish/ginger. (From crossover fic)**

**Pale/light golden tabby(Honestly, it's the same shade): pale golden tabby she cat, darker stripes. (From crossover fic)**

**Ginger tabby: ginger tabby she cat, white front paws. (From crossover fic)**

**Yeah, so, the fight scenes at the gathering will happen in the crossover fic. The reason the four cats without names don't have names, it's because I haven't thought them up yet! Also, I've decided to NOT make this a rated M story, and Hawkfrost is already dead. :\ Sorry to those who were looking forward to that Lemon.**

** So, byeee**

**Lyrics time!**

** _I will pose, if I wanna._**

**_ And I will vouge, like Madonna_**

**_ I may not dance like MJ, R.I.P._**

**_ But I will give the best of me._**

**_ ~All I want is Everything_: Victorious Cast ft. Victoria Justice. (Yep, I bought the CD yesterday!)**

~**Splashheart**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:**_

A moon and a half later, Lemonpaw was back to training, life in the Clan had gone back to normal. It was leaf bare, and fish were scarce. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had kits, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. Fuzzyheart had an apprentice, Harepaw. Leopardstar had called a Clan meeting.

"I have had reports of ShadowClan scent over the border. I have investigated this with Splashheart and Lemonpaw, and it's true. There is evidence of ShadowClan hunting in the strip of forest beyond the ThunderPath." She said once the Clan had gathered.

"What will we do? ShadowClan can't keep stealing our prey!" Stonestream hissed.

"Splashheart?" Leopardstar asked. I knew what she wanted to do, she'd told me. She wanted a second opinion. I nodded.

She gave a short nod. "Tonight, the night of the half moon, we will attack ShadowClan. Littlecloud will be at Moonpool, and therefor ShadowClan won't have a medicene cat right away." She announced.

"But, Leopardstar, I will also be at Moonpool tonight, RiverClan will need a medicene cat too." Mothwing said.

"Willowpaw can stay here and do what she can, what she can't will have to wait for you to come back." she said. Mothwing nodded.

"Splashheart, Fernstep, and Robintail, get yur apprentices ready for battle. We leave at sundown." Leopardstar gave her final announcement and leaped down from the boulder.

"Come on, we'll have to practice before it gets too late." I said to Lemonpaw, and we follwed the other mentors out.

-Sundown-

"Ready everybody?" Leopardstar asked, the sun turning her pelt ginger.

Meows of excited aggrement followed her question, and Robintail, Fernstep, Lemonpaw, Maplepaw, Oakpaw, Voletooth, Stonestream, Reedwhisker, Beechfur, and I headed out of camp.

We were quiet, stalking through the pine forest after crossing the lifeless ThunderPath. We approached the camp, and Leopardstar gave the signal. We rushed silently through the entrance, I leaped at the guard before he could make a noise. I stuffed his muzzle into the dirt as my Clanmates rushed past.

Screeches of fury broke the silentness of the night as the battle started. I jumped off the guard and raced in, leaving him to gasp for breath before running in. I looked around to see where I was needed. The apprentices were holding up well enough against two full grown ShadowClan warriors, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, Reedwhisker was clawing at Russetfur, Leopardstar and Blackstar were rolling in a shriek of gold and white.

I felt claws pierce my fur and whipped around. A white she cat was standing in front of me, blood on her claws. I growled, and launched myself forward. I swiped at her head, but she dodged it.

"Slow fish-face." She growled.

I turned, lunging at her with impossible speed. "How's that for slow?" I growled, tripping her. I didn't want to break the warrior code, so I leaped away and helped the losing apprentices. Snowbird, a white queen, had Maplepaw pinned down. Tawnypelt lunged towards Oakpaw and Lemonpaw, claws extended. Rowanclaw was helping Blackstar.

I intercepted Tawnypelt, knocking her to the ground. Lemonpaw flung herself at Snowbird, full-force. She smacked into Snowbird so hard, she fell off Maplepaw and sprawled into the grass. Lemonpaw landed on her paws, smirking.

I ran towards where Blackstar and Rowanclaw were confusing Leopardstar. They were running in circles, so fast that she could barely see them. I could, I lunged forward when I was close enough, grasping Rowanclaw's scruff. I threw him into the barrier, and he sailed through it.

Leopardstar had pinned Blackstar down at some point during that.

"Now you listen here, Blackstar. If you _ever_ hunt on RiverClan land again, you or any of your Clan, I swear by StarClan I will kill you." She growled. He nodded, she let him up and yowled a victorious retreating yowl. We didn't intend to kill the warriors, just get the message through.

Leopardstar led our Clan through the Camp, I followed behind. We returned to camp victorious, getting our wounds treated to by Willowpaw. Mothwing returned at dawn, treating the wounds Willowpaw hadn't gotten to yet. I one scratch that had stopped bleeding already, and it wasn't infected, so I was good to go. I headed to the warriors' den for some sleep before dawn.

-Dawn-

"Alright. Fernstep, take Voletooth, Blackclaw, and Maplepaw on a hunting patrol. Robintail, take Beechfur and Oakpaw and take the WindClan border. I will take Reedwhisker, Lemonpaw, and Stonestream to patrol the ShadowClan border." I issued the dawn patrols.

I gathered my group of warriors, heading out towards ShadowClan territory. I walked on at the head of the patrol, Reedwhisker and Lemonpaw on my flanks, Stonestream bringing up the rear. A peach she cat ran across the ThunderPath, stopping when she saw us. In her jaws was a peach and black kit. On ShadowClan territory, warriors raced behind her. A black kit and a white kit meowed pitifully behind the Thunderpath. A monster came flying down the path.

Her eyes wide, she ran forward. She dropped the kit on the side of the road, but she made the mistake of running back for her other two kits.

"No!" I yowled, but it was too late. The monster sped on, not noticing eather Clans' warriors. When the dust cleared, the peach she cat was lying, dead, behind on the ThunderPath. ShadowClan warriors pressed closer towards the kits. I launched forward, hurting across the path.

"Get out of ShadowClan territory! Don't you think you've caused us enough trouble?" Rowanclaw hissed.

"Don't you think you caused these kits enough trouble? You've killed their mother!" I growled, feeling a pelt beside me, I looked over, it was Lemonpaw, her fur bristled and eyes narrowed.

"Reedwhisker has the other kit." She said, not taking her eyes off the three ShadowClan warriors.

"Good. Grab the white one." I ordered, grasping the black one in my jaws.

"What do you think you're doing?" Russetfur snarled, leaping forward, blocking us from the ThunderPath, and our territory.

I brushed past her, Lemonpaw following me. I looked back at the patrol and looked at them like 'What do you think?' And bounded across the ThunderPath before another monster could get us. Reedwhisker did infact have the black and peach kit. Stonestream drug the she cat's body off the Thunderpath before more monsters could batter it.

"Since when do RiverClan care about rouges?" Russetfur hissed after us. My fur bristeled more.

"Since ShadowClan became murderes!" I snarled back, over my shoulder.

"Say that to my face, Fishheart!" She growled.

I set the kit down, and raced back to the border.

"Don't! We don't need this!" Reedwhisker pleaded.

"No, I can't let that go." I said, then continued to the ShadowClan warriors.

"It's _Splashheart_, and atleast I have a heart! I didn't chase a mother and three kits to their mother's death! You want me to say it to your face, fine; ShadowClan. Are. Murderers." I hissed each word slowly.

"Splashheart! Get off ShadowClan territory!" Reedwhisker yowled warningly. I hadn't realised I'd crossed the border.

"A true warrior fights. Or, kills, in your case. Your father was a murderer. Killed our leader. Killed others. You'll end up the same way." Russetfur taunted.

"No, Russetfur, you're wrong. A true warrior wouldn't kill unless nessesary. That mother didn't deserve to die." I said calmly, letting the insult against Scourge go; I'd save it for the next battle. I turned and ran across the Thunderpath for the millionth tim today.

The others had buried the peach she cat, and I picked up the black kit and led my patrol home without even marking the border.

As I stalked into camp; head low, pelt bristled, Leopardstar and what seemed like every warrior of the Clan appeared.

"Splashheart? What's the problem? Why are there three kits in our camp?" Leopardstar asked, confused.

"ShadowClan. ShadowClan." I said, answering both questions.

"So the kits are ShadowClan? Why'd you bring them here' they don't smell of ShadowClan, but you do." She pointed out.

"They arn't." I replied, sitting the kit down. "ShadowClan drove a mother carring the peach and black kit across the Thunderpath, she got the kit to saftey, but she went back for the black and white kits. She got hit; we saved the kits, but she died." I said, she looked at our patrol with sadness in her eyes.

"So, why do you smell of ShadowClan?" She asked.

"I, uh, crossed the border a couple of times." I said.

"How _many_ times?" She questioned.

"Twice; once to get the kits, and then my anger caused the second time." I said, looking at my paws.

"Well, you did the right thing. The kits, or the mother, didn't deserve to die." I was surprised at her words. I thought she would take convincing to let the kits stay.

"So, they can stay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. RiverClan arn't as cruel as some think. I'd never, ever turn away kits whose mother died." Her eyes were haunted by old memories.

"Dawnpelt? Can you take care of them? They look old enough to eat freshkill, but they are still to young to be apprentices." Leopardstar asked a queen, she wasn't expecting kits, but chose to live as a queen.

"Of course." She meowed, signaling for us to bring the quiet kits into the nursery. We set them into her nest, and she told us everything would be fine, let her handle it.

"Mosspelt! Will you gather some warriors; no apprentices though, and mark the ShadowClan border? We never got to do that." I asked the tortiseshell she cat as she passed.

"Sure." She replied and took off towards the warriors' den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ughh, sorry it's late. I was having writer's block yesterday. I'm back now. :) So, I dn't really like ShadowClan, they are cold, heartless cats. Also, I am reading Crookedstar's Promise, how the chizz was Mudfur allowed to be a Med. Cat when he has a kit (and a dead mate and three other dead kits)? **

**So, there is Chapter Six, Read, review, blah blah blah. Splash saved some kits, yay! Byeeeeeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Eight:**_

"Lemonfur! Oakclaw! Mapleleaf!" I joined in as the Clan yowled out our newest warriors' names. Four and a half moons had passed since the incident with ShadowClan. The kits were now apprentices. The black kit's name was Blackpaw, the white one was Snowpaw, and the black an peach was Blossompaw.

Tomorrow night was the gathering, I would need to find out who was going soon.

"Leopardstar?" I asked, standing outside of her den.

"Come in."

"I was wondering, who have you chose to go to the gathering?" I asked, standing in the entrance.

"You, Lemonfur, Reedwhisker, Beechfur, Mapleleaf, Blossompaw, Blackpaw, Snowpaw, Oakclaw, and Rippleclaw." She said. I dipped my head, then left.

"You three are going to the gathering tomorrow." I said, walking past Lemonfur and her siblings. They nodded, they were on their silent vigil, so they couldn't speak.

I told the other cats who were going, then padded into the warriors' den for sleep.

-Next morning-

I yawned, stretching as dawn light filtered in through the reeds that was the warriors' den.

"Get some rest; you can do the afternoon patrols." I ordered the new warriors. They reluctantly walked into the warriors' den, making their nests.

"Alright. Mosspelt, Rippleclaw, Beechfur take the dawn patrol. Robintail, gather a few warriors and take a hunting patrol. I'll take another one." I said, announcing the patrols. With it being the end of newleaf, the streams were overflowing with fish.

The dawn patrol shuffled sleepily out of camp. Robintail gathered a couple warriors and headed out. Fernstep had moved to the nursery, expecting Robitail's kits. I took Reedwhisker, Blackpaw, and Dawnpelt.

I waited for a fish to appear under the surface of the water, then dived under, gabbing it. I killed it and tossed it onto the shore. It went on like this for a while, then we decided to head back to camp.

It was sunhigh now, Lemonfur, Mapleleaf, and Oakclaw were sitting in the middle of camp, eating a fish.

"How's it feel to be a warrior now?" I asked Lemonfur, sitting beside my former apprentice with my on fish.

"Great." she said.

"Tonight's the gathering." I said.

"Duh. You told us that after our ceremony." She said, rolling her purple eyes playfully.

"I know. Wonder how Fuzzyheart's doing with Harepaw, after all, apprentices are _so_ annoying." I said, joking.

"I'm not an apprentice anymore, though, I'm bigger than you!" She half growled.

"Hey! I was doomed to shortness! My mom and my dad were undersized cats!" I said.

"You're going on the afternoon patrol, remember? They'll be leaving soon. Better get going." I said, nudging her.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." She said, walking up to her siblings and Snowpaw. We'd made an effort to put atleast one apprentice in every patrol. We being me, and occasionally Leopardstar.

"Splashheart!" I jumped at Leopardstar's voice across the camp. "Come check the ShadowClan border with me. It's been quiet there. _Too_ quiet." She said, quieter.

"Okay." I said, getting up and walking out of camp behind her.

We walked in silence, until I saw Lemonfur's patrol heading towards the ShadowClan border.

"Hey, we got this border. Check WindClan, okay?" I said. They nodded, and turned back towards WindClan.

We continued on. As we reached the ShadowClan border, my fur pricked. I knew I wasn't out of my brain, because Leopardstar's did too. The reeds rustled, and ShadowClan warriors swarmed us. I hissed a warning at them. Blackstar chuckled, creeping towards us.

"Oh, what a perfect way to take over RiverClan. By trapping their leader _and_ deputy. How perfect." He growled threatningly.

"I'm not scared of you. I've killed cats bigger than you as a kit!" I growled.

"Oh, Splashheart, you've lost your edge. We both know you don't fight BloodClan style anymore."

_Oh, don't I?_ I thought. My claws flashed out. I lunged out at him, but a warrior behind us grasped my tail and pulled me backwards. I flipped around, mid drag, and scratched his face. He yelped and dropped my tail, freeing me.

"I've never seen a RiverClan cat use _that_ move before." Rowanclaw hissed in surprise.

"That's because, I know BloodClan moves. I have many more tricks up my fur, shall I try them?" I snarled.

"Surrender now, you both will live, if you don't, you'll be shredded." Blackstar comanded.

"Never! I'd rather live with Scourge in the DarkForest than fall under you're control!" I hissed.

I leaped towards him, but flung off to the side at the last minute, scraping his face as well as knocking down the warrior beside him. Russetfur. I had a bone to pick with her. _Later_. I told myself as Leopardstar flung herself at a warrior.

I whipped around, lunging at the warrior across the circle. I ignored Russetfur, who was clawing at my tail, simply flicking my back legs out, cathing her nose, she yelped in pain. I hope I made a scar. I landed on the other cat's chest, scratching at his neck.

I growled, leaping at Blackstar. With the cats closest to him in the circle down, I had a clear shot. He was braced for an attack. I misjudged the leap a bit though, and fell on the ground behind him. I jumped to my paws, whipped around, and leaped as he turned around. I felt my dog teeth claws sink into his neck. I flung him back into his own territory. Russetfur ran after him.

Great. I thought. A pained yowl was heard as Leopardstar vanished under three larger warriors. I tried to get to her, but ShadowClan regrouped, blocking me. I snarled, leaping at the one in front of me. I flicked him away, and pulled two of the warriors off of her, then I realised they hadn't put up a fight. The last one dropped Leopardstar to the ground, her eyes glowing silver, and her pelt covered in bleeding cuts.

Two looked paticularly bad. One of them stretched across her neck and across her shoulder, while the other went from her side down to her stomach. As her eyes returned to amber, she gripped with spasms. I knew she was on her last life now, and choked back acry of horror as the light faded from her eyes.

I wailed into the sky, and rustling came from the direction of ShadowClan territory.

Blackstar, Russetfur, and the rest of ShadowClan's warriors were now here.

"Great. Leopardstar's gone. Now, it's your turn, Splashheart. Or, like I said before. You can still surrender, and I'll take over RiverClan, and you can be my slave." He growled.

"No! I'll _never_ surrender to you!" I growled, crouching down.

He snorted, and flew froward. I prepared to die when an earsplitting screech came from behind me. Lemonfur and the warriors of RiverClan raced through the reeds, Lemonfur in the lead. She flew at Blackstar before he could get any closer.

I stood up and helped with the battle as RiverClan fought ShadowClan. ShadowClan warriors pelted past the Thunderpath, leaving Blackstar and Russetfur alone.

"Go home. Now!" I snarled, taking place at the head of my Clan. I felt two pelts beside me, and from scent I realised it was Lemonfur and Robintail. Blackstar narrowed his eyes, then backed across the Thunderpath.

Robintail and I then dragged Leopardstar home as the rest of the Clan padded on in front of us.

"Tomorrow night we will sit vigil for Leopardstar. Those who are not going to the gathering may do so tonight. However, w-we must go to the gathering. Show Blackstar we are strong, despite losing our leader." I announced to the Clan, broken hearted. Leopardstar had finished my apprentice training when Mistyfoot died. Now I'd lost both of my mentors, my best friend, and I had no kin. I felt almost alone in RiverClan.

"Our new deputy will be Robintail, andI will be going to the moonpool directly after the gathering." I said.

"Me?" Robintail asked, shocked. Fernstep looked up at me, shocked as well. The gray she cat would soon be having her kits, and she would not be going to this gathering.

"Yes, you, do you know any other Robintails?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, and I plac to serve this Clan as best I can." He said, feirce determination in his tone.

"And that is why I picked you." I said, jumping down beside them. I realised, I wasn't alone. I had a whole Clan of warriors behind me, and my two best friends. ANd one day, maybe, my sister would come back. I told the cats that were going to the gathering we were leaving and bounded out of camp.

Robintail and Mothwing were beside me.

"Splashheart. Are you sure you want to go to the moonpool after the gathering?" Mothwing asked.

"And after that, come back and sit vigil for Leopardstar?" Robintail added.

"You want me to not sit with the cat that died for us?" I growled.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Mothwing said.

"You need sleep, Splashheart, you're not a super cat." **{I **_**sooo**_** wanted to say machine, but cats don't know what machines are -.-'}**

"Oh. Well, I'll sleep before the vigil. Don't worry about me. Worry about the Clan." I said, pushing foward.

ThunderClan were crossing the tree bridge. I caught sight of a golden tabby falling off. I gasped, and started to run forward, but Berrypaw caught him. I sighed in releif. A black she cat padded after him, sighing in annoyance.

I swam across the lake, and onto the island. I was exhausted, and just wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I also had to go to moonpool. Why didn't I wait? Because I didn't want to be murdered by Blackstar before.

I caught sight of the familiar ginger and tabby pelts of Squirrelflight and Leafpool as they came down onto the island.

Farther off, Fuzzyheart and a ginger brown and white tom were talking to other cats.

I bounded forward, coming up to her.

"Fuzzyheart!" I said, looking up at her. Her and Scar were about the same size, but Scar was bigger.

"Splashheart!" she mocked me.

"Not after tomorrow." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She asked, not hearing me.

"Nothing. So, how's training?" I asked, assuming the smaller tom was Harepaw.

"Oh, great. Harpaw's a terrible listener though." She said.

"Am not!" he said.

"So, how's Lemonpaw?" Fuzzyheart asked. "I noticed she's grown a lot."

"Lemon_fur_ is fine." Lemonfur said, coming up behind us.

"So, you're a warrior now? When was your ceremony?" Fuzzyheart asked with interest.

"Yesterday." I said "See you later." I said, walking off to refind Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Soon I'd have to join Onestar Firestar and Blackstar in the tree.

"Squirrelflight!" I said, finally finding the ginger she cat.

"Hi, Splashheart. This is Lionpaw and Hollypaw. Jaypaw couldn't come tonight." She said, I noticed the golden tabby and black she cat from earlier.

"Hi." I said.

"Who's their mentors?" I asked.

"Ashfur is Lionpaw's, and Leafpool is Hollyleaf's." she said.

"Ashfur?" I asked, worried. Ashfur had tried to kill Firestar, to get revenge on Squirrelflight. But no one knew that. I'd been pulled into the darkforest, hearing Tigerstar and Hawkfrost talking about 'inside help' from ThunderClan.

"Yeah. He's a great warrior." Lionpaw butted in. His amber eyes glowed. I didn't want to crush his spirit, so I nodded. It was true, he _was_ a great warrior, but now he was corrupted by bitter revenge.

I caught sight of Firestar leaping up into the tree.

"I have to go." I said, turning off into the direction of the tree.

"What are you going to say?" Lemonfur asked, stepping in my path.

I leaped over top of her. "The truth." I said over my shoulder, then continued onwords. I leaped up into the branch beside Firestar.

"What are you doing up here, Splashheart?" He asked, surprised.

"I'll tell the entire gathering." I muttered under my breath, ignoring Firestar's question. Onestar leaped up in front of me, leaping again up into the branches above.

I snarled quietly as ShadowClan arrived. Blackstar wasted no time in joining us up here. He landed beside me, then going higher up into the branches.

I listened as Firestar gave the yowl as a signal to start the gathering.

"Would you like to go first?" he asked me.

I shook my head no. I wanted to go _last_.

"I will then." He said, then raising his voice.

"Not much new. We have three new apprentices, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. Jaypaw couldn't make it tonight, but Hollypaw and Lionpaw are here." he announed.

"Hollypaw! Lionpaw!" they yowled.

I stepped forward then.

"Now. I would like to go next." I said. Firestar nodded. I thanked him and walked up to the end of my branch.

"I would like to star by saying that I'm honoured to stand here with Onestar and Firestar tonight. Why not Blackstar? Because he and ShadowClan are filthy, lying, murderers!" I yowled.

Clouds instantly covered the moon, but I didn't care.

"Splashheart, or star, or whatever! I think this gathering is over." Firestar said.

"Shut up! I will reveal the truth, I don't care what StarClan has to say about it!" Shocked gasps came from the clearing.

"Blackstar and his warriors invaded RiverClan territory today, trapping me and Leopardstar as we came to check the border. He said, and I quote: Oh, what a perfect way to take over RiverClan. By trapping their leader _and_ deputy. How perfect."

I yowled to the gathered Clans below.

"Then, we leaped into battle, refusing to back down, and Leopardstar was murdered, they took her remaining lives. Now this gathering is over. Or it can continue on without RiverClan." I growled, leaping out of the tree. My Clan quickly followed me as I flew through the lake. I sent Robintail home with the Clan, telling him to keep two gaurds at the entrance of camp.

He nodded, leaving Mothwing and I alone. We walked silently through WindClan territory, and on towards the moonpool. I slowly followed her down the spirally path and crouched down on the ground, lapping up a few drops of water. I gave in to sleep and prepared for my naming ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, my longest chapter yet! Yay! Splashheart met Lion and Holly, and Harepaw too, but who cares about him. Anyways, this story follows the real series, but with changes, and keep in mind, I wrote this BEFORE Omen of the Stars came out, just made some changes/rewriting it. So yeah, that's why Leopardstar died in The Sight. YAY! Lemonfur's a warrior now! Goodnight, it is 2 am where I am now, and I'm listenening to Song2You from victorious. See ya when I update again, maaayyyyyyyybeee tomorrow. If not, saturday, and at the most, Sunday. I hsve iCarly to watch Saturday night, so I may be a little Seddied when I write. Expect something about iLost My Mind after Saturday, 'kay? 'Kay.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight:**_

I opened my eyes, I was back on the island. I watched as row after row of StarClan warriors flowed into the clearing. Among them, I spotted Waterfur, and Leopardstar.

"Welcome to StarClan, Splashheart." Mothwing said beside me. I didn't even know she was there.

A light brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw stepped up to me. _Crookedstar_. The name flashed in my head as he touched his nose to my forhead. Agony seared through my limbs, I wanted to run from it, but I was rooted to the spot.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it to protect every cat in your Clan, from the smallest kit, to the oldest elder." he said. Soon, the pain was over and he joined the other warriors in the crowd.

Mothwing's eyes were wide, and I didn't know what her problem was.

"What?" I asked as I followed her gaze. A little piece off, a cat was running towards us. I recognised him easily.

"What are you doing here?" Waterfur asked in surprise.

"Here to give a life." He said simply.

"DarkForest cats can't give lives." A blue gray she cat growled. _Bluestar_. Her name flashed through my mind.

"Yes they can, how else did Tigerstar get his nine lives?" Scourge replied.

Bluestar and the rest of StarClan remained silent. Scourge padded forard silently with his head up.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it to face any enemy, no matter your size." he said, touching his nose to my forhead like Crookedstar.

The blaze wasn't as strong as Crookedstar's, but it still seared through my soul. I could see only one StarClan cat fully trusted Scourge in StarClan's territory, and that was Waterfur. The others were most certainly not pleased at him being here right now.

He stepped away, Waterfur taking his place. They brushed each other, their eyes full of pain. They were eternally seperated by StarClan and the DarkForest. That sucked. My family wouldn't be together after all when I joined them.

"With this life, I give you a mother's protection. Use it to defend your Clanmates as if they were your kits." She said, touching her nose to my forehead as well. I thought this life would be harmless, but it seared through me worse than Crookedstar's life. I wanted to yowl out in pain as it coursed through me.

As the pain faded away, I thought about how was I going to make it through six more lives.

A familiar blue gray she cat stepped up to me. Mistyfoot!

"With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it to teach all those in your care." she said, the blaze of this life was painful, very painful. I felt like giving up, but I had to continue and get my other lives.

She stepped away, and a silver and gold she cat stepped up.

"Leopardpaw!" I couldn't help yowling her name. This cat had been my best friend.

"With this life, I give you truth. Use it to judge others." she said, this life didn't hurt as she reached up to touch her nose to my forehead.

She padded away, back into the ranks of StarClan. A silver she cat that I remembered from my past life in RiverClan padded up to me. Feathertail!

"With this life I give you loyalty." She said, touching her nose to my forehead. It didn't hurt, either. She stepped away.

A bracken colored tom stepped up towards me. _Oakheart_. His name flashed in my head as well.

"With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to perform the duties of a leader." He said.

When he stepped away, I was ready to pass out. Two more.

A blue gray tom stepped forward, I scarcely remembered him, but it was Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur.

"With this life I give you speed; use it to outrun any enemy." He said, touching his nose to my forehead. I felt no pain, feeling as if I could outrun a WindClan cat.

He stepped away and a golden spotted she cat took his place.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar, I tried to save you, honestly, I d-" I started to ramble but was cut off by Leopardstar.

"Splashheart, you beat almost all of ShadowClan's warriors on your own, and I was getting older, I just couldn't handle them all."

"Now, let's finish this. With this life, I give you endurance. Use it well as a leader." She pressed her nose to my forehead, and a fresh wave of agony swept over me.

"I hail you by your new name, Splashstar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan trusts you with the gaurdianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Leopardstar finished the ceremony.

"Splashstar! Splashstar!" The StarClan warriors yowled like when an apprentice becomes a warrior.

I watched as Scourge turned to leave slowly.

"Wait!" Bluestar said, causing him to turn back.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't belong in the DarkForest, you are against Tigerstar's plans as much as we are, and you have often saved Splashstar from being killed in the DarkForest. You can stay." She said, some of the warriors looked a bit shoked and distrustful.

I realised that the previous leaders of the Clans must have talked this over, because most of them looked okay with it, but not the most thrilled. Leopardstar looked fine with it, as did Crookedstar, Tallstar, and Bluestar.

"Now, you must go. Return to RiverClan." Leopardstar said.

I nodded, suddenly aking up on the cold stone ground beside the moonpool.

I stood up and stretched. Mothwing stirred as well.

"Let's go, I don't trust Blackstar, he probably attacked while we were gone." I said, quickly walking up the slope.

It was dawn. We travled down the border of ThunderClan and WindClan.

"Hi, Splashheart! What are you doing here? Did you just come from moonpool?" Squirrelflight asked from across the river.

"Yes. I'm Splash_star_ now, I guess." I said. Brambleclaw and Ashfur came up behind her. Brambleclaw nodded at me and the three of them left.

I walked on faster, Mothwing following closely behind me.

We met no WindClan patrols, and were soon back in RiverClan territory. No scent of ShadowClan, yet.

I caught fresh scents of ShadowClan all over the territory, but none by camp. I swam through the rivers that bordered our camp and walked over to the boulder where Leopardstar had always adressed the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to sim gather around the mossy boulder to hear my words!" I yowled.

Cats poured from their dens. They gathered around the boulder and looked up, waiting for an announcement.

"I have returned from moonpool. Leopardstar shall be buried at sunhigh. Until then, we shall hold a vigil for her. Tonight; we strike against ShadowClan. Invade their hunting grounds, steal what we can, and then fight. They think they can kill Leopardstar and get away with it? Well, they are _wrong_!" I told my Clan, who yowled their support.

"Robintail! Let's discuss this in my den." I said, slipping down from the boulder. There were three boulders all set up beside the moss covered one. It made a den big enough for about three cats, and there was a small gap in between the boulders.

I walked into the den, it smelled like Leopardstar, and sat down. Robintail came in shortly, sitting in front of me.

"So, what's to discuss?" He asked.

"I think we should have two groups. One charge directly into the camp, the other circle the camp and wait for my yowl to charge in." I said. He nodded.

"We should leave at sunset." I said, pacing the floor of my den. "Prepare the patrols. Send a few warriors to investigate the border real quick." I said, not taking my eyes off the floor.

"Right away." he said, backing out. I heard him send Reedwhisker, Beechfur, Stonestream, Lemonfur, and Mapleleaf. _Good. He didn't send the apprentices._ I thought as they bounded through the reeds to leave.

I led my Clan through the pine trees of ShadowClan territory. I pricked my ears as a rustle sounded in the bushes. A hite shape flew forward at me, I swiped the giant Blackstar aside and pinned him to the ground as other ShadowClan warriors plowed through the bushes. I flicked Blackstar against a pine tree, he slumped down to the ground. He shook his head and flew back towards me, I dodged it, letting him crash to the ground.

I snarled as a cat pushed Robintail away from Russetfur, leading for her to head straight towards me. _I guess all of ShadowClan actually does want me dead_. I snarled and leapt forward, clawing at her face until a certain tom drug me away with my tail. I yelped in pain, clawing at Blackstar with my back paws. I clawed mercilessly at his nose, he yelped and dropped me, I stood on my paws and growled.

Russetfur had had enough, and leaped forward while my back was turned. She bit down into my neck, digging her front claws deep into my shoulders. Her back claws raked down my spine and I yowled in pain. The second round of warriors I had a short ways behind poured into the camp, Lemonfur raced forward, dragging Russetfur off me. I collapsed to the ground, a wave of black taking over.

"Let me go back!" I yowled as StarClan warriors poured into the clearing. My claw marks were healing, and the blood still poured from my back. It hurt, but I had to return to my Clan.

"You will, give it a minute." Leopardstar said.

"No, I have to go back _now_, or ShadowClan will destroy us!" I yowled out at the StarClan warriors. Didn't they understand?

"You have lost a life, but RiverClan's warriors are strong, they will fight ShadowClan. You arn't the full Clan." Mistyfoot said beside her.

Leopardstar walked up to me and touched her nose to my forehead, and suddenly I was back at the ShadowClan camp.

I rose unsteadily to my paws and shook out my fur, and then flew forward at full force, scratching Blackstar's throat. He fell towards the ground and light faded from his eyes before they turned silver.

"Enough!" Robintail yowled.

"What? You want us to surrender?" I growled at him.

"No. But, both sides' leaders have lost a life, isn't that a little too extreme? The warrior code says we don't have to kill to win a battle." he said.

"Fine. We'll go home. But. It's. Not. Over." I threatened. I led my Clan home, defeated.

"What was that all about?" I growled before we reached camp.

"I didn't want you to die anymore! You've already lost one life in the battle, did you want to lose all nine?" He snapped.

"If that's what it took to protect my Clan, then yes. You made it look like we're weak!"

He was about to retaliate until we heard a fight break out somewhere by camp. I turned away from Robintail and plunged forward.

I stopped as Blossompaw and Blackpaw ran forward to meet us.

"What's going on?" Robintail said, gasping for breath.

"Two rouges came into camp! A black and white she cat and a silver tabby tom." Blossompaw reported, I looked around and saw that there were four cats fighting in the clearing, and the others were sitting around.

"Enough!" I yowled, making my Clan warriors stop fighting.

They, Mapleleaf and Whitepaw, stepped away to reveal a black she cat with three white paws, a white chest, and a white tail tip, and a silver tabby tom. They were the exact same shades as Scourge and Waterfur, that meant.

"No. Way." I gasped.

"Who are they?" Lemonfur snorted.

"Silverkit and Whitekit?" Reedwhisker gasped. He was older than me, he _would_ remember my siblings, who had disappeard as kits.

"Reedpaw?" Whitekit, the she cat, asked.

"That's me. Reed_whisker_." He said.

"Where have you _been_ for so long?" I said as I raced forward. The Clan was confused as Hell. **{Remember, Splash didn't grow up with 'StarClan' as heaven and DarkForest as Hell!}**

"Splashkit? Why are you blue?" Whitekit asked.

"Splash_star_ is blue because of a twoleg." I said.

"Alright! What is going on here?" Oakclaw growled. Robintail samcked him across the head with a forepaw.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"Any cat older than me should remember them. The two kits that disapeared before Tigerstar took over RiverClan and made it TigerClan." I said, turning towards my Clan.

"Well, for StarClan's sake Splashstar, most of these cats here arn't older than us." Fernstep said coming out of the nursery.

"True. True." I said. "This is Silverkit and Whitekit, my brother and sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry I didn't have this up sooner. Saturday night I was watching iLost My Mind, which was AMAZING! And last night and most of today I was at my grandmas. They drove me insane! I watched A LOT of iCarly and Victorious for the time I was there. Anyways: tomorrow night I have orientation for school! Why am I excited, you ask? I want to see my friends! I miss them. Also, Whitekit and Whitepaw are NOT the same cat, and Whitekit and Sillverkit will be Whitefoot and Silverstripe. Lol, SilverstreamGraystripe. Silverstripe. Haha, I just realized that. Also, Tabbycat, if you are reading this, I'm going to skip ahead till the kits are one moon old, cuz that's how my story works. Let's just say that the kits were born the next day. :) **

**My thought's on iLost My Mind: AWSOME! I've watched it three times, and it's been on four times. I was asleep when it was on the third time, or I would have watched it then, and- OH SHIT, I forgot to check my twitter! See ya!**

**~Splashy**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine:**_

A moon had passed since Whitefoot and Silverstripe had appeared at our camp. They were quickly accepted back into the Clan, and Fernstep had her kits. Mudkit, Mosskit, Barkkit, and Stormkit. They were already up and running around the camp.

I was patroling with Robintail and Whitefoot along the WindClan border. I heard a barking off in the distance and we hurried along the border to finish the patrol. But, as we turned to rush back to camp, the dog came running after us. It was massive, easily five times my size, brown with darker and lighter stripes. **{Brindle.}** It barked excitedly and raced after us as we pelted away.

I heard it's thundering pawsteps behind us, and gulped, spinning around to face it.

Robintail and Whitefoot blew past me, then ran back.

"What are you doing?" Robintail hissed.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Whitefoot added.

"Go! Back to camp! Get warriors!" I yowled, and leaped forward, meeting the dog head on. I yelped in surprise, as it's playthings weren't playing nice.

I fastened my teeth into his neck, feeling the warm, red blood seep out of his fur.

He yelped in pain and threw me off, making me crash into a boulder. I snarled, leaping unsteadily to my paws, and launched myself back at the mutt. I landed on his back, I raked my claws across the back of his head while he spinned like an idiot trying to snap at me. I rolled my eys and scraped my claws against his face again.

Battle yowls were heard as RiverClan warriors attacked the dog, along with some unexpected help from a WindClan patrol. The dog, realizing he was outnumbered, ran away with his tail tucked.

I looked at the cats who had come to help, Whitefoot, Robintail, Reedwhisker, Beechfur, Mapleleaf, Lemonfur, Fuzzyheart, Harepaw, Flamepaw, Grasspelt, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Silverstripe.

"Thanks for coming. We deeply appreciate it." I said to Ashfoot and her warriors. She nodded.

"Dogs are trouble for every Clan." Ashfoot said.

"Dirty rotten flea-bags. Their twolegs feed them, why do they have to come after our prey and us?" Crowfeather growled to no one in particular.

"Well, send Onestar our thanks!" I said as the WindClan cats left. Fuzzyheart looked back and nodded. I knew that my thanks would get through now.

I turned back and we padded back to our camp. Mudkit and Stormkit were playing mossball. It landed at our paws, and I flicked it back towards them. They ran after it. I grabbed a fish off the freshkill pile and started eating it.

It was sunhigh, it was a boring day at camp, and the hunting patrols just left. Blackpaw, Whitepaw, and Blossompaw would have to be assessed soon. I would have a word with their mentors later. I was glad I rescued them so many moons ago. They had turned into fine hunters, and excellent swimmers.

Then, Mapleleaf raced in, her pelt torn and covered in blood. "Mapleleaf!" Lemonfur yelped as her sister collapsed.

"Mothwing! Willowshine!" I yowled as the medicene cats were already coming out of the medicene den.

"Mapleleaf! What happened?" I demanded as she started to lose conciousness.

"Shadow. Clan. Invasion. Border. Quick." Each word was gasped out and light faded from her eyes as she spoke her last words. Fernstep came out of the nursery, pushing her kits back in with her nose. "Dawnpelt will take care of you." She murmered as they protested.

"Fernstep! What are you doing out of the nursery?" I asked in surprise.

"Taking part in this battle." She said, taking place at my right flank.

"Oh no your not." Robintail and I said at the same time.

"Yes I am. They killed my first apprentice. I'm not letting them get away with this." She said.

"Alright, alright. Lemonfur! Come on!" I yowled as I waited for the gold and white warrior, who was filled with rage. Robintail took place at my left flank and we ran out of camp, warriors following behind us.

Sure enough, on our side of the border, were ShadowClan warriors. Oakclaw was pinned down under Blackstar's massive paws. And Reedwhisker was lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Go home, Blackstar." I snarled.

"No. I _will_ take RiverClan's territory for ShadowClan. RiverClan will be no more." Blackstar snarled.

"Go. Now. Get reinforcments." I whispered to Fernstep.

"Where? We have all our warriors here!" She whisper-yelled.

"WindClan, ThunderClan." I suggested. "WindClan's closer. Swim." I said, leaping at Blackstar, knocking him off Oakclaw, who could now breath again. He gasped in air, and then rose to his paws in the fighting.

I flung Blackstar away, he then noticed Fernstep running towards the lake. "Get her!" He yowled, and Russetfur, Rowanclaw, and Snowbird raced after her. I flew away from Blackstar and pinned Russetfur by her tail.

The deep ginger she cat whipped around and swiped at my face, but I dodged her sharp claws and saw that out of the corner of my eye that Robintail had pinned Rowanclaw, and Oakclaw had Snowbird. Fernstep was swimming strongly, half way to WindClan territory.

Had it not been for Lemonfur, I'd have been ganged up on once again by Blackstar and Russetfur. Lemonfur jumped in and swiped at Blackstar, driving him backwards.

Russetfur reared up and I swiftly leaped forward, flinging her away. She snapped into one of the few trees on our side of the border, and I raced into the thick of the battle, clawing at any ShadowClan warrior I saw.

I heard a pained shriek, and whipped my head to see Blackstar dragging Lemonfur by her tail towards the Thunderpath.

I yowled in defiance, racing through the battle. I leaped at the tom, forcing him to drop Lemonfur's tail, and we rolled, towards the Thunderpath.

When we stopped, I was down on the ground, and he was over me, his teeth bared.

I snarled, attempting to throw him off, but he was too heavy. I clawed at his belly, but he ignored it. Not to mention we were _on_ the Thunderpath. The ground rumbled as a monster appeared around the corner. It came closer, and Blackstar leaped back onto my territory. He flashed a wicked grin towards me as the monster rushed forward. I leaped forward, towards my territory, but I was too late. A loud crunch was heard as my back legs were hit by the monster, sending me crashing to the side of the road, bleeding, not able to feel anything below my stomach.

I yowled, but no cat came, except Blackstar.

"I told you I would take RiverClan territory. Now." He paused. "Would you like to surrender yourself, and we drive your Clan out, or do we have to kill you all?" he growled.

I struggled to my paws, instantly collapsing. I cursed. Blackstar looked a bit confused, but ignored it. My hopes deflated as Russetfur and Rowanclaw appeared beside Blackstar.

"Well?" Blackstar snarled.

"I-" I was cut off from my surrender as a familiar voice interupted me.

"You're actually going to surrender? BloodClan _never_ backs down!" My father's voice rang in my ears.

"I will not _ever_ surrender." I growled, pushing myself painfully to my paws. I'd regained feeling in my spine, it was a miracle. I felt hollower, as if I _had_ actually lost my second life. I saw Onestar off in the distance and sighed in relief.

Blackstar roared in rage, and he hit me with a blow as powerful as a Lion, and I tumbled backwards onto the ThunderPath.

I felt the ground slightly tremble, but I couldn't move. I'd lost my adreniline as fast as it came.

I felt blackness take over as the ground started to tremble more.

"You gave up." Scourge said, disappointed.

"I couldn't do anymore." I said simply. I was still in the clearing, but no cat could see me. WindClan poured onto ShadowClan, sending them into a retreat.

I felt my third life seap away. Yes, I'd lost my second life as well. The monster hit, making them take away another life.

Great. I'd already lost four lives. Now I have five left. I watched in horror as I was stuck here, forced to watch Blackstar send a warrior to drag me away. I wanted to swipe at them all, but I could not move. I looked at the StarClan warriors, but nothing happened.

I felt strength return to me as my fifth life took over. I snapped my eyes open, only to find I was being fastly dragged away. I snarled, and they just drug me faster.

I watched as they dumped me in a deep, dark hole. I thought I would break a bone, but I didn't. I couldn't see much, just the other cats in the hole with me.

I could count them, three. Blackstar, Russetfur, and Rowanclaw.

"Surrender!" Blackstar hissed.

"No! Never!" I growled.

"Surrender, or I will take every one of your lives away." Russetfur growled, her claws still unsheathed.

"Take them. It will do you no good." I growled.

"Surrender, or I will make you wish you _were_ dead." Rowanclaw snarled, pushing me into a stone wall.

"No!" I growled, kicking him away. His blue eye flickered with fury. As did Russetfur's green eyes, and Blackstar's amber.

I watched, shocked, as Blackstar turned and clawed his way out of the hole, followed by his two warriors. It became darker after they left. Blackstar's voice growled down into the hole.

"Don't bother trying to escape. You are in the center of camp. Cats are everywhere. If they see you, they will kill you and push you back into this hole." He snarled. I believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh! Splashstar's been captured! Skyfoot, you got your wish, Splashstar has been captured by ShadowClan. 0.0**

**My pen name is going to change: It'll be Lightning the Fox. I felt the need to tell you that.**

**Also! I'm posting a new Warriors story. It should be titled something like: Splashstar's Story: Deleted Scenes. So, it IS Rated M. It includes the Hawkfrost/Splashheart, and a deleted scene from Chapter 10, where Splashstar get 'mated' by some ShadowClan toms. So, yeah, people who like to read that kinda stuff, it will be up soon.**

**~Splashy.**

**Shhh! Don't tell Splash, but I replaced her. She was my fursona, now my fursona is a fox named Lightning. Hence the new pen name.**

**Splash: You did what?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Lightning: She replaced you; with me.**

**Me: Lightning! Shut up!**

**Splash: I hate you.**

**Lemonfur: C'mon. If we could all hold paws, maybe then we'd understand.**

**Me: Shut up, Chimp child. *me, Lightning, and Splash beat her to death with rocks.***

**Anyone notice the reference to The Life and Times of Stonefur by Tribble of Doom? If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it, it's hilarious.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten:**_

I yelped in pain as a long claw scraped down my pelt. I had many scratch marks. It had been three days since I was stolen. Wasn't Robintail coming for me? With our Clan's warriors? Or had my best friend gone and become Robin_star_ while I was stuck here. No. He wouldn't do that, and even if he wanted to, Fernstep wouldn't let him do that.

The cat left, seeing I wasn't giving anymore signs of a reaction towards their claws. I heard a shriek as another cat was pushed down into the whole. _ThunderClan!_ I was tense, waiting for an attack. I relaxed a bit when nothing happened. Light shown down into the hole as a cat began to enter from the entrance. I saw a bright ginger pelt. _Squirrelflight!_

I growled as Blackstar and Russetfur, along with some of their other warriors entered.

"What do you want with me? And Squirrelflight?" I demanded.

"Same old bitter Splashstar." Blackstar chuckled. I snarled as he stepped forward. My claws had unsheathed.

".." I snarled each word.

"You. Your family. Dead." He said.

I hissed in shock and anger. _He knew Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Firestar, and I were related? How?_

"That's right. I know a lot of things, Splashheart." He said simply, calling me by my warrior name.

"Splash_star!_ And StarClan wouldn't approve of this." I growled. He and his warriors laughed.

"ShadowClan has _never_ followed StarClan's laws, Splash." He said. Now he didn't even consider me a warrior. I snarled at my first name. _If he wants Splash, I'll _give_ him Splash._

He stalked forward, towards Squirrelflight, who was inbetween us, laying unconscious on the dirt floor.

I jumped forward and met him, nose to nose. His amber eyes flashed in shock, but then turned to anger and hatred. I felt the strength and determination I'd had as Splash flow back into me. I'd always had that strength, the ability to kill, but I'd always wanted to follow the warrior code, and nearly forgot them.

"Who do you think you are?" Russetfur hissed, now beside Blackstar.

"I don't _think_, I _know_, I'm Splashstar. Leader of RiverClan, and former leader of BloodClan." I said evenly.

"You're going to be a dead Splashstar." She growled. I growled back.

I lunged forward, knocking her to the ground, despite the size disadvantage. I knew what I was doing, and it was dangerous, but family is more important than the code, right?

I kicked her away when she reared up on her hind paws. She slammed into the hard-packed dirt wall, landing on the ground.

Blackstar hissed in shock and anger. I smirked at him. He lunged forward, I dodged his attack, sending him crashing to the ground, putting Squirrelflight inbetween us again. He raised his paw, preparing to slam it down onto her head, but I lunged forward and dug my teeth into his neck. He attemted to shake me off, but I clung to his neck, tasting the blood in my mouth. His paws clawed at my sides, but I ignored it. His flailing became less powerful, and soon he fell to the ground.

I let go, jumping off of him. Russetfur and the three warriors standing there yelped in shock. A starved RiverClan warrior had just taken a life from their well fed, stronger leader.

They cast me wary glances, before angry yowling was heard from three groups of warriors. I smelt every Clan except WindClan. RiverClan!

Firestar! And Robintail! I watched glad as they landed on their paws landing in the hole.

Russetfur snarled, leaping at them. Lionpaw had dropped in then, landing in front of Firestar and Robintail. I'd never seen such a young cat fight like that before! He leaped at Russetfur, knocking her out of the air mid-leap. I saw Squirrelflight wake up on the ground, taking in the scene in front of us.

Other ShadowClan warriors had joined in, Firestar and Robintail had joined Lionpaw as well. Blackstar woke behind us, and I turned on him.

"Let us go. And call off your warriors. Unless _you_ want to die." I said. His amber eyes widened a bit, then he called off his warriors. I stalked away, towards Firestar, Robintail, Lionpaw, and Squirrelflight. Russetfur and I glared at eachother one last time before I jumped up the sides of the hole, up into the ShadowClan camp. The warriors stopped fighting as Blackstar joined us, followed by his warriors. I rejoined at the head of my Clan, leaving the ShadowClan camp.

"What took you so long?" I growled at Robintail once we were back at the RiverClan camp.

"We thought you'd break out on your own; plus, we weren't strong enough. Blackstar nearly destroyed us." He said guiltily. **{Is that a word?}**

"It's fine. I'm back now." I said, talking to the entire Clan.

"Splashstar? What will we do about ShadowClan?" Silverstripe asked.

"I don't know yet." I admitted to my brother.

"Are you going to let them get away with this?" He growled.

"Don't question me! You've been gone for seasons with no explanations!" I snarled at him. Tension rung high as he snarled back.

"You were taken. We were left to die!" He growled.

"You're a big baby! I didn't _ask_ Scourge and Bone to take me to BloodClan!" I yowled.

He was furious, he leaped forward. He was bigger than me, like most cats, I raced away from him, leaving him to land on his paws neatly. I prepared to strike, but Whitefoot stepped between us.

"Stop!" She growled at us both. Silverstripe snorted and walked out of camp. I followed him, Whitefoot following closely behind. I stopped dead in my tracks as the fat tom met up with a ShadowClan cat. Rowanclaw! I watched as the ginger tabby slid a fat squirrel to Silverstripe. I heard him whisper a few words, and Rowanclaw nodded at each. Then he turned and left, leaving Silverstripe with the squirrel.

He tore into it hungrily. I leaped out of the reeds, surprising my brother. He dropped a piece of squirrel flesh, shocked.

"You're a spy! You've been working for Blackstar!" I snarled, circling the fat silver tabby.

I lunged forward as he denied it.

"We saw you trade our secrets to Rowanclaw for a squirrel!" I cried in rage. Whitefoot did nothing to stop me. I was to proove my loyalty to the Clan over my family. I sliced the whiskers off of Silverstripe. I growled at him, daring him to make a move.

He kicked me off and lunged forwards. I dodged it and he rolled into the river. His bellly weighed him down though, and he couldn't swim.

"Help! I'm your brother! Older brother! Younger sisters are supposed to listen to older brothers!" He snarled defiantly.

"No! You are a backstabbing, murerous, traitorous, bitch!" I snarled after him. He sunk to the bottom of the river, and Whitefoot and I watched as our older brother drowned.

"He got you stolen!" Whitefoot gasped.

"He probably thought I would die there, and then he could take over." I said. I put the pieces together, realizing that Silverstripe had been working for ShadowClan. When we went to attack, they knew when. I felt even more anger bubbling up as I remembered every time ShadowClan had beaten us, how they over powered us, how they _knew_ our battle moves.

"Whitefoot! Tell Robintail he's incharge of camp until I come back." I said, turning away towards WindClan territory.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after me.

"I'm not sure!" I yowled. I lied. I knew _exactly_ where I was going.

I walked three fox lengths from the shore of the lake, crossing over into ThunderClan territory. I continued on, making sure no ThunderClan cats would catch me in their territory. I walked until I'd reached the spot I'd been caught on. I dug down into the dirt, wincing as a dog's tooth cut my pad.I reached down, hooking the orange collar in my claws.

I wriggled back into it, feeling the dog teeth settle uncofortably around my neck, and raced away. Back _home_.

* * *

><p><strong>Silverstripe is a traitor! Splashstar is just going on a warriors vacation. She's going to BloodClan, if you haven't already figured that out, YOU ARE STUPID! So, I went back to school today, yay! Not. I have classes with a lot of my friends, and atleast someone I can work with in most of my classes. Except, my shitty school doesn't have me in a class with my best friend. I'm sad. But, I'll live, probably. I have a few more chapters left to this, 2-4 at the most. But I only finished this chapter, which I have been writing for about four than that, I have a new story out, a<em> Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated <em>Fanfiction. I'm collaberating with _alloutgirl_ on my other account on a _Lemonade Mouth/House of Anubis_ crossover fanfiction. And I plan to start a nother crossover fanfiction event when this is over! I need _something_ to do when I'm bored! And, (Believe me, I know this is odd) I can't write for a topic unless I'm 'comfortable' writing as the characters. I have problems with the HoA characters, because, I don't know why. Anyways! Goodnight people, I have to go now. I get up at 6 AM now for school, and must be in bed by 10:30 PM or I'll be a bitch. And, My Wife and Kids is on, who else thinks Jay's laugh is annoying? It gives me a head ache!**


End file.
